O Plano perfeito
by J-Cristina
Summary: Uma história misteriosa e violenta entrelaçada a um anônimo. Será que Huddy consegue superar isso?
1. Muito, muito perto

Ela nunca havia visto um inverno tão rigoroso.

Era isso o que Cuddy pensava enquanto se debruçava sobre a lareira e jogava algumas toras sobre o fogo ameno. Ela olhou para as pontas dos dedos, que agora estavam num misto de roxo e esbranquiçado. Na lista de coisas a fazer, havia uma interminável procissão de relatórios financeiros, análises médicas, processos contra erros médicos, cláusulas de convênio e mais uma tonelada de burocracia administrativa.

Mas não essa noite. Tudo que ela queria era o calor da sua cama e uma boa noite de sono. O suficiente para eliminar as malditas olheiras que haviam se instalado na parte inferior de seus belos olhos verdes.

Ela andou pela casa e entrou no quarto de Rachel, apenas para se assegurar que sua pequena princesa estava devidamente coberta. Um sorriso maternal brotou em sua face quando ela deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos lisos e castanhos da pequenina.

Faltava apenas um mês para a guarda permanente dela. Ela havia se esforçado tanto, lutado tanto e não se arrependera em nada. Ter a filha em seus braços era a coisa mais recompensadora do mundo.

Seus pés começaram a doer, o que fez com que ela considerasse como imprudente ter decidido não colocar os chinelos ao levantar da cama. Debruçando-se sobre a pequena cama, Cuddy beijou docemente a testa de sua filha e saiu do quarto, encostando a porta suavemente.

Ela apagou a luz do corredor e se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Retirou da sua cama as papeladas e colocou-as sobre o criado mudo, deixando seu refúgio seguro pronto para ser habitado. Ela deitou-se e fixou o olhar no teto, lembrando da pessoa que sempre ocupava seus pensamentos, mesmo que ela jamais fosse admitir isso.

House.

Desde o beijo quando ela perdera Joy, as coisas tinham mudado de figura. Havia algo mal resolvido entre eles, quer fosse mera atração sexual ou algo mais. Isso a deixava inquieta. Cuddy não tinha a mínima intenção de abordá-lo para resolver essa história, mas no fundo ela desejava saber se era só aquilo ou havia mais sobre a fachada arrogante dele.

Ela lembrou-se dos olhos azuis desafiadores e deu um meio sorriso, fechando os olhos em seguida. Segundos depois, o telefone tocou. Cuddy abriu os olhos com certa irritabilidade e estendeu o braço pegando o telefone no criado-mudo. Graças a Deus ela tivera essa idéia, imagine levantar nesse frio e ir até a sala de estar para atender um telefone?

Um rouco metálico tinia do outro lado e ela teve que se concentrar para ouvir.

- Alô?

- Doutora Cuddy. É um prazer falar com você.

A voz estava sendo adulterada por um dispositivo próprio para isso. Cuddy sentiu uma pontada de pânico.

- House? Isso é alguma brincadeira de mau gosto?

- Ai, ai, Doutora. É nisso que você pensa o tempo todo? Naquele manquinho?

- Eu vou chamar a polícia.

- Chame. E então explique para eles o que aconteceu naquela manhã de 15 de setembro.

Cuddy ficou estática. Ela não sabia que seu segredo havia sido descoberto, e agora sequer sabia quantas pessoas já sabiam disso. Era o seu fim.

- O que você quer?

Cuddy podia ouvir um suspiro orgulhoso do outro lado da linha. Era isso o que a pessoa, quem quer que seja, esperava. A voz metálica soou ainda mais fria.

- É o seguinte, doutora. Você vai fazer o que eu mandar, e eu recomendo que você não tente ir á policia nem contar para ninguém sobre essa ligação. E se você ainda se pergunta porque deve me obedecer, irá chegar uma mensagem no seu celular logo após eu desligar essa chamada para acabar com as suas dúvidas. Tenha uma boa noite e coloque mais lenha na lareira. As toras que você jogou foram poucas.

Cuddy olhou em volta, sem respirar. O pânico havia tomado conta dela e demorou para o ar retornar aos seus pulmões, fazendo-a engasgar e ficar ofegante. Ela estava perdida, sob a chantagem de alguém que ela não imaginava quem fosse.

Seu celular vibrou.

Uma nova mensagem de **'restrito'**.

Quando Cuddy clicou em abrir, seu coração deu um pulo, enquanto todas as suas terminações nervosas entravam em um estado de imobilidade.

Era uma foto de Rachel, tirada de dentro do quarto enquanto ela dormia. Embaixo dela, havia uma legenda.

_"Você tem muito a perder, não é Cuddy?"_


	2. Brincar com fogo

Cuddy não cerrou os olhos durante toda a noite. O pânico havia tomado conta do seu ser de maneira intensa, e dormir não era mais uma possibilidade. Alguém conhecia seu segredo. Esse mesmo alguém havia entrado em sua casa e chegado a menos de um metro do seu bem mais precioso, Rach.

Ela tinha certeza de que a pessoa não estava blefando e ela também não tinha a mínima vontade de arriscar a vida da sua pequena. Qualquer que fosse a condição, ela se sentia na obrigação de obedecer. Tomando seu frappuccino e observando Marina à distância, Cuddy sabia que não se sentiria em paz o dia todo, enquanto não estivesse em casa novamente.

"Marina." - Ela chamou, e a babá colocou Rach no cercadinho antes de chegar até Cuddy.

"Sim, senhora".

"Ligue para um chaveiro e peça para ele trocar todas as fechaduras da casa. E por favor, não deixe nenhuma chave sob o tapete da entrada. Leve a cópia com você."

"Tudo bem".

O semblante dela estava calmo e ela sorriu com firmeza para Cuddy. Ela já havia se virado afim de se afastar quando Cuddy a chamou novamente.

"Pois não?"

"Marina, pelo amor de Deus, tome cuidado com a Rach. Não tire os olhos dela por um minuto."

"Tudo bem, senhora. Tem alguma coisa errada?"

"Não."

Cuddy lembrou-se muito bem das palavras que ouvira. "Sem contar para ninguém sobre essa ligação." Ela confiava em Marina e gostaria de contar a ela, mas havia muito em jogo.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH

_ 14:20 p.m_

"Cuddy?"

O semblante dela era de extremo cansaço. House analisou os ombros torcidos e olhar fosco.

"Está tudo bem? Parece que você foi atropelada por um tanque de guerra."

"House, você veio para falar alguma coisa importante ou só para encher o meu saco?"

Ela não queria ser fria e estúpida, mas toda essa situação estava deixando-a completamente enlouquecida. E ela não queria envolvê-lo, ela só queria se jogar nos braços dele e pedir ajuda. Seus olhos subiram pelo corpo dele, perambulando pelos seus punhos fortes, os braços másculos, seu pescoço, sua jugular que vibrava calmamente, seus lábios secos e então chegou a eles.

Os olhos. Aquele mar oceânico cheio de intrigas e de uma inteligência impactante. Ela queria que ele soubesse. Queria o apoio dele.

Mas isso não estava em questão.

House ficou apreensivo durante toda a análise que ela estava fazendo, sem saber o que dizer. Ele pensou em indagá-la sobre o atraso na reunião com o conselho, sobre tê-la encontrada cochilando sobre o volante do carro no estacionamento.

E o telefone dela tocou.

Cuddy olhou incrédula para o aparelho vibrando e então abriu a nova mensagem que havia chegado de _restrito_.

"Aceite o tratamento."

Cuddy focou o olhar no aparelho durante alguns minutos. Ela estava lendo isso mesmo?  
"Craniotomia pterional. Assine para mim, Cuddy".

A garganta dela secou. O ar parecia areia. Ela não podia aceitar aquilo. House ia matar a paciente. Ele não tinha controle sobre o aneurisma e a craniotomia ia ser a declaração de óbito. Como ela aceitaria aquilo com a consciência tranqüila? Poderia estar assinando uma sentença de morte.

"É óbvio que eu não vou assinar isso, House. Quantos Vicodin você tomou?"

"Ah, por favor, Cuddy. Eu não vou interferir. Aquele cirurgião chefe enjoado está pré-avisado."

"Eu disse que não."

Cuddy manteve um olhar duro e uma posição indiscutível. House era esperto o suficiente para entender que aquilo significava derrota. Ela respirou fundo e voltou a escrever na ata judicial. House reajustou os ombros, e à caminho da porta, deixou vazar a resposta.

"Você costumava ser mais flexível, Cuddy. Mas sabe o que dizem... quem desdenha quer comprar."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH

A tarde havia sido silenciosa. Cuddy estava mais calma e serena. Decidiu passar na lanchonete.

"Uma Cesaer Salad com azeite extra virgem" - Ela pediu à senhora do outro lado do balcão. A mulher saiu lamentando em espanhol, imaginando que Cuddy não pudesse entendê-la. Quando ela voltou carregando o prato em questão, estendeu-o á Cuddy com um sorriso cansado.

"Gracias, Rosalind. Tomar unos días de descanso, ya sé lo que usted necesita."

A senhora olhou para ela espantada, e tentou justificar-se, envergonhada.

"Doutora Cuddy, perdóname. Estoy cansada, não queria ser indigente."

"Rosi, tome su tiempo libre. Usted no es de hierro."

E Cuddy foi sentar-se, ciente de que estudar espanhol não havia sido uma completa perda de tempo. Com isso notou o grupo de investidores que sentou na mesa ao lado, tomando seus cafés expressos com a mesma sistematização que usavam na gestão de negócios. Havia um médico com eles, e ela esforçou-se para lembrar- se dele.

Ah sim, o neurocirurgião. Tiler.

Lembrou-se da quedinha que a doutora Cameron tivera por ele logo que o apresentou à equipe. Não era de se estranhar, um rapaz tão viril, cabelos negros, físico forte, sem músculos excessivos, e um belo sorriso. Ela poderia investir se não passasse o tempo todo com a cabeça em uma única pessoa.

Pegou o jornal á sua frente e passou a mastigar as palavras com a mesma rapidez que mastigava a salada. De longe, Tiler olhava para ela com um sorriso de grande interesse.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH

O Land Rover acelerava nas mãos da reitora de medicina mais jovem do país. Ela já estava perto de casa quando o celular tocou, e então ela estacionou no acostamento da avenida para atender. Tirando o pequeno aparelho do porta luvas, ela identificou o destinatário da chamada como restrito e então voltou à direção, dirigindo com pouca velocidade.

"Pois não?"

O rouco metálico arrepiou-a até a nuca. Houve um silêncio enlouquecedor.

"Alô?"

"Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy. Trocar as fechaduras não vai me manter do lado de fora. Você infringiu as regras. Não fez o que eu mandei. Parece que não tem medo."

"Eu... não podia matar uma pessoa por causa de um jogo idiota."

Houve um logo suspiro do outro lado. Os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas. Essa situação era insustentável.

"Você ainda não entende, não é? Não há saída. A submissão não é uma opção, Lisa. Ou você faz o que eu estou mandando, ou você vai pagar as conseqüências."

"Eu não posso matar uma pessoa inocente!" - Ela gritou. O carro estava parado no semáforo, e o motorista do carro ao lado encarou-a assustado.

"Você não se acostumou?"

"Eu não sou obrigada a fazer o que você quer."

"Você sabe como se brinca de esconde-esconde, Cuddy? Eu vou contar até dez e você terá que achar."

Cuddy não estava entendendo. Ela estacionou na frente da sua casa, a luz da sala estava acesa. A voz metálica começou a cantar.

_"Uma patinha foi passear, além da montanha para brincar, a mamãe gritou quáquáquáquá, mas a pequena patinha não voltou de lá."_

Cuddy achou idiotice ouvir aquela cantiga numa voz tão assustadora. Onde essa maldita pessoa queria chegar?

"Conte comigo: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"O que você quer?"

"Procure a nossa patinha."

Cuddy pegou as coisas e saiu do carro, imaginando que aquela ligação devia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto, uma tentativa ignorante de assustá-la. O celular tocou e ela abriu o arquivo enviado.

Cuddy jogou a bolsa no chão e saiu correndo na direção da casa.

No visor do celular, havia uma foto de Rachel, vestida com uma fantasia de pato.


	3. Jogue os dados

Cuddy teve alguma dificuldade em abrir a porta, mas assim que conseguiu, correu para dentro da casa. Estava um silêncio perturbador e ela mal conseguia respirar. Ela caminhou pelo corredor, os saltos ferindo seus calcanhares.

Do canto, viu Marina caída no chão, de costas para ela. Cuddy correu até ela, temendo o pior. Deu uma breve olhada sobre o corpo, não havia sangramentos nem ferimentos, ela estava respirando normalmente. Cuddy deslizou o dedo e analisou as órbitas oculares dela. Pupilas dilatadas. Ela estava sedada, drogada ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Cuddy sentiu um aperto no peito. Rachel.

Ela correu até o quarto, abrindo a porta com força e pulando até a pequena cama. Ela não estava lá.

Chamou a pequena algumas vezes, na esperança de ser mesmo uma simples brincadeira de esconde-esconde. Nada. Cuddy ajoelhou-se na beira da cama e começou a chorar. Ela devia ter assinado o tratamento. Talvez a paciente até melhorasse. O que ela ia fazer agora? Não podia envolver a polícia. Não podia envolver ninguém.

Cuddy limpou o rosto com o torso da mão direita e notou uma caixa rosa do lado da cama. Ela abriu a caixa e havia um pequeno bilhete dizendo "Presentinho da mamãe! Fique linda para mim" e uma assinatura. Meu Deus! Era a assinatura dela, tão perfeita que até ela poderia se confundir. Na nota fiscal constava uma fantasia de pato tamanho infantil.

Cuddy levantou-se, os batimentos acelerados e a vista turva. Voltando ao corredor, puxou Marina até o sofá, deitando-a e rezando aos céus para que ela acordasse sem seqüelas. Cuddy passou por todas as janelas e portas, certificando a hipótese de arrombamento ou alguma negligência de Marina. Mas não, não havia erro. Estava tudo trancado.

Ela estava na sua fortaleza protegida e trancafiada, mas mesmo assim essa pessoa conseguia atingi-la. _"Trocar as fechaduras não vai me manter do lado de fora."_ - Essas palavras faziam jus ao sentido agora.

Se ela tivesse escutado antes, Rachel estaria aqui. Droga, droga, droga.

As lágrimas voltaram com força e ela escorregou pela parede abraçando as pernas. Cuddy ofegou contra a própria dor e apoiou a cabeça contra os joelhos. Precisava de algum tipo de esperança.

Longe dali, seu celular tocou.

Ela levantou e começou a procurar o local onde havia jogado a bolsa. Encontrou-a perto da garagem. Havia várias chamadas perdidas. Ela colocou o celular no bolso, mas em questão de poucos segundos, ele estava tocando novamente.

Ela olhou para a tela, respirou fundo e atendeu.

"Por favor, não a machuque."

"Você quer sua filha de volta, Cuddy?"

"Por tudo de mais sagrado, não a machuque. Eu faço o que você quiser."

"Muito bem. Agora estamos falando a minha língua. Eu tenho uma tarefa para você."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Mas é muito mulherzinha mesmo! Pede truco!" - gritou Wilson, segurando as cartas em uma mão e uma cerveja na outra.

Na mesa quadrada, havia uma pilha razoável de dólares e várias cartas espalhadas.

Wilson estava sentado frente-a-frente com Foreman, enquanto House e Taub cruzavam a mesa e tentavam medir o prejuízo da última jogada.

"Eu disse para jogar o coringa na última jogada, Nanico".

"Eu não tinha coringa para jogar! Como eu ia fazer isso?" - Berrou Taub, furioso.

House ergueu as mãos e lamentou:

"Mas eles não sabiam disso."

Foreman deu risada e House virou-se para Wilson.

"Isso não é justo! Por quê vocês jogam em três e eu jogo com metade de um jogador?"

"Três? A cerveja já fez efeito, House?" - Wilson estava rindo sem parar.

"Só o Denzel ali já vale por dois." Respondeu ele, balançando as sobrancelhas indicando Foreman.

O celular de Taub tocou, e ele se afastou da mesa. House o seguiu com os olhos, sua mente brilhante trabalhando.

"Oh, Taaaaaub seu gostosão! Venha cá, volte para cama pequena mina de tesouros. Uh"

Taub olhou para trás com uma cara fechada. Fez sinal de silêncio e voltou a falar. Foreman entrou na brincadeira:

"Venha logo, Astroboy, vem cá me mostrar seu canhão laser, ui, ui"

Os três caíram na risada quando ele voltou todo nervosinho.

"Viu o que vocês fizeram? Vou ter muito a explicar quando chegar em casa."

"Do que você está reclamando?" - Indagou House, enquanto bebericava sua cerveja "Devia estar grato, nós nem contamos para ela que você já deu uns amassos na moça da Radiologia."

Taub ia responder, e dessa vez o celular de House tocou. Ele olhou com desdém, imaginando que fosse Cameron ou até mesmo alguma enfermeira maluca. Cuddy? Ele se afastou da mesa, indo para o quarto, deixando os três tirando sarro dele.

"Cuddy?"

"Boa noite, House. Nós podemos nos encontrar?"

"Agora?"

"Sim."

"Onde?"

"HardRock Café."

"Te encontro lá em 10 minutos."

"Combinado."

House desligou o aparelho e ficou pensando na situação por alguns segundos. Cuddy havia enlouquecido ou então estava bêbada. E qualquer que fosse a hipótese correta, valia a pena ver de perto.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy estava maravilhosa vestida com um macacão de tafetá branco. Ele desenhava gentilmente todas as curvas sinuosas do seu corpo, e seus ombros estavam cobertos por uma jaqueta de couro.

Os cachos caíam perfeitos sobre o couro, e ela olhava pela janela, pensativa. Ela balançava o pé em inquietação, e sua ankle boots acabara fazendo um batuque infernal.

House entrou e andou pacientemente até ela. Ela não o encarou logo de início. Parecia mais que ela estava procurando uma maneira de olhá-lo nos olhos, mas sem sucesso. Ele sorriu e ela sentiu-se mais calma.

"Espero que haja um bom motivo para estarmos aqui. Deixei Wilson, Taub e Foreman na minha casa. Eles vão investigar tudo até eu voltar."

Cuddy deu um pequeno sorriso. Os olhos dele criaram um lampejo de brilho.

"Eu precisava te ver."

Cuddy manteve o olhar no dele. House reajustou-se no banco. Ele não sabia o que era mais desconfortável: a cadeira ou a objetividade dela. A garçonete se aproximou e ele pediu uma cerveja. Cuddy estendeu-se e pediu um Whisky puro. O pedido e as unhas pintadas de preto chamaram a atenção dele.

Sexy.

Assim que a garçonete sumira, ele percebeu que ela ainda estava o encarando. Porque ela estava fazendo isso? Ele podia facilmente perder o controle. Ela estava vestida como um furacão sexual, arrastando toda gota de testosterona para seu redor. Seu instinto natural era agarrá-la ali e beijá-la como se pudesse derretê-la com a língua.

E para melhorar, ela ficava provocando.

"Cuddy, você não vai me contar o que esta acontecendo?"

A garçonete voltou com as bebidas e se retirou rapidamente. Cuddy tomou um longe gole do Whisky. Parecia estar decidindo o que iria falar. Era como se ela tivesse escolhendo as palavras. House achou aquilo estranho, mas resolveu não comentar.

"Eu não consigo esquecer o que houve entre nós. Eu sei que você não quer nada de mim a não ser meu corpo, mas eu simplesmente não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça. Eu te quero. Me desculpe por isso. É impróprio e tão inadequado, mas é assim que eu me sinto."

House ficou estático. A garganta secou. Ele tocou a mesa com as pontas do dedo e procurou o olhar dela. Que, convenhamos, estava tão assustado e surpreso quanto o dele. Ele pensou em dizer muitas coisas, mas as palavras chegavam na ponta de sua língua e voltavam correndo para o fundo da faringe. Cuddy respirou fundo, jogou umas notas sobre a mesa e foi em direção à saída.

Ele jogou mais algumas notas e a seguiu.

"Cuddy!" Ele chamou, ela continuou andando pela lateral da lanchonete, dirigindo-se ao estacionamento, ignorando-o. Ela virou à direita e ele a perdeu de vista. Ele se esforçou em andar mais rápido, a dor em sua perna aumentou, ele não se importou.

Assim que ele virou á direita, quase caiu por cima dela.

Ela o estava esperando. House pensou em dizer alguma coisa. Mas ela chegou ainda mais perto dele e sussurrou.

"Me desculpe."

E fora seu fim. Ele sentiu as costas sendo jogadas contra a parede. Cuddy o encurralou e colocou uma das mãos espalmadas sobre a parede, bem ao lado do rosto dele. Com a outra mão, ela instintivamente o pegou pela nuca e puxou para si.

E foi assim. A língua dela invadiu a boca dele e ele não processou nenhuma outra resposta que não fosse a mais óbvia: corresponder. Suas mãos se apertaram contra a costa dela e a nuca, puxando-a para si, abafando o desejo. Ela segurou a nuca dele com as unhas e o manteve no lugar onde ela o queria, enquanto seu corpo voluptuoso encaixou-se contra o dele, provocando sensações irrecuperáveis.

No entanto, a visão do paraíso foi apenas uma miragem. Tão rápido ela o pegou de jeito e ainda mais rápido ela se desvencilhou dele e entrou no Land Rover, cantando pneus na direção da avenida principal.

House passou os dedos sobre os lábios com uma única certeza.

Ela tinha que ser sua.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lágrimas rolavam dentro do Land Rover, levando consigo maquiagem e princípios. Cuddy odiou-se por ter que fazer aquilo pelos motivos errados, odiou a pessoa que a chantageava, odiou House por corresponder ao beijo.

Ela o queria com tanta força, mas não assim. Não nessa circunstância. Os lábios dele eram como seda egípcia sobre os lábios dela. Fora a melhor sensação do mundo. Foi a coisa mais ardente do mundo. Mas se ele soubesse o porquê de ela ter feito aquilo, jamais a perdoaria.

A verdade é... Ele nunca a perdoara.

Ele sempre a culparia por todos os mínimos erros de sua vida. E ainda assim ela o amava, por mais misantropo que ele conseguisse ser. O amor realmente é um sentimento muito complexo.

O telefone tocou, tirando Cuddy dos seus devaneios. Ela leu a mensagem vinda de restrito.

"Boa menina. Vá para casa, eu estou cumprindo minha parte do trato."

Ela acelerou o máximo que pôde para chegar a casa. Cuddy entrou na garagem com exímias habilidades de direção, e correu.

Passando pela porta da entrada, ouviu a risada de Rachel.


	4. Sutil

Cuddy acordou com o barulho irritante do despertador. Rachel estava com as pernas estendidas pela sua costa, totalmente esparramada na cama. Ela tirou as pernas e se sentou na cama, deslizando os dedos sobre o cabelo fino da pequena Rach.

Ela estava bem. Era só isso que importava. Quem quer que fosse o restrito, ela tinha que admitir que ele cumpria sua palavra. Ela debruçou-se e pegou o celular no criado mudo. Sem chamadas, sem mensagens. Livre.

Faltava um pouco menos de quinze minutos para as 7 horas. Cuddy alongou os braços e certificou-se de que havia tempo para uma pequena sessão de pilates.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House se remexia na cadeira do escritório, impaciente. Cameron falava alguma coisa, mas ele não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Chase a acompanhava no raciocínio, e Foreman, bom... Foreman não estava nem aí.

Um dia ele seria reconhecido como a versão negra de Gregory House.

De qualquer modo, tudo que House conseguia mentalizar era os acontecimentos da noite passada. Cuddy, tão maravilhosamente sedutora como enigmática. E o beijo. Aquele beijo. House podia classificá-lo na categoria dos mais ardentes. A atitude dela, o jogo.

O que diabos aquela mulher estava pensando?

"House!" - Cameron gritou e ele enfim percebeu que ela havia ficado em pé. "Você está prestando atenção em alguma coisa que eu falei?"

Ele olhou para ela com a cara mais debochada do mundo. Em seguida, pegou algumas folhas que estavam sobre o seu notebook e estendeu à ela.

"Na verdade, não. Tudo o que você disse eu já tenho impresso bem aqui, como você pode ver. Aliás, além da sua extensa 'pesquisa' eu adicionei o diagnóstico e o tratamento na ultima linha."

Ela olhou para ele, incrédula e se sentou. Chase sorriu e Foreman estava mais interessado em uma revista médica.

"E você me deixa falando igual a uma idiota aqui por quê?" - Ela estava indignada. E ela conseguia ficar ainda mais insuportável, se é que é possível ultrapassar esse nível.

"Eu adoro a sua voz, sabia?" House debruçou-se sobre a mesa, apoiando os cotovelos na mesma e colocando as mãos por baixo do queixo, numa careta meiga. "Toda suave como o canto dos riachos. Fico todo apaixonadinho."

Cameron o fuzilou com o olhar por alguns minutos e então se levantou e saiu, pisando duro. House forçou-se a olhar, mas... Ah que tortura. Como comparar as montanhas de Lisa Cuddy com essa planície desértica? Era praticamente humilhante. Cuddy. Ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

E então ele reparou que Chase e Foreman continuavam olhando para ele.

"O que os integrantes do M.I.B estão fazendo aqui ainda? Vão atrás da cantora de riachos para que ela não mate ninguém."

Eles trocaram um olhar significativo e saíram. Meio minuto depois, Chase voltou até a porta e comentou:

"Chame-a para sair. Você não consegue nem disfarçar mais."

House não teve tempo de alfinetá-lo. Ele já havia sumido.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH

Tiler estava na clínica, analisando os resultados dos exames que havia requisitado. Sua paciente estava bem, ele não estava vendo nada de mais naqueles exames, mas algo estava errado. Ele podia pressentir o pior.

Dolores era sua paciente há anos. Ele acompanhara de perto desde quando ela carregava a mãe para cima e para baixo naquele hospital, portadora do Mal de Parkinson. Ela sempre fora forte e sorridente, combatendo o cansaço e a doença da mãe com otimismo.

Enfim, a mãe teve que ir para um asilo médico com cuidados mais precisos. Compatíveis com a doença e o estágio apresentado. E nas ultimas consultas, ele tinha notado uma alteração no humor dela, no seu semblante, uma leve confusão mental.

Mas os exames não mostravam nada.

Isso fora o suficiente para ele cruzar o salão e bater na porta de Lisa Cuddy. Precisava de uma intervenção no seu caso e não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Talvez sua chefe pudesse dar uma luz. Na opinião dele, ela poderia lhe dar mais do que uma luz, mas ele não ousaria dizer isso a ela.

"Entre." - Ela disse em bom tom quando ele bateu na porta.

"Doutora Cuddy, preciso de orientações à respeito de uma paciente."

Cuddy levantou os olhos para certificar-se de quem se tratava.

"Seja conciso, Tiler."

Ele se aproximou da mesa, e explicou brevemente a sua preocupação. Cuddy assentiu com a cabeça, registrando o quadro clínico na sua mente enquanto mantinha seu olhar preso ao dele, totalmente séria.

Ela levantou-se e se postou ao lado dele, para conferir os exames. Se tinha uma coisa que Lisa Cuddy sempre necessitava era ter certeza do que lhe estava sendo informado. Ela precisava de provas e fatos para acreditar em algo. Ela não havia visto nada de anormal, mas se Tiler West estava preocupado pessoalmente com alguma paciente, quem ela era para impedi-lo?

Além do mais, era admirável essa dedicação. Poucos médicos em seu hospital tinham essa humanidade, ela tinha que admitir.

"Tiler, você tem minha autorização para encaminhá-la a um especialista ou para proceder com uma bateria de exames mais específicos. Realmente eu não vi nenhum aspecto alarmante no caso dela, mas se você insiste, eu compreendo."

"Eu tenho acompanhado a Sra. Dolores desde que trabalhava no Mercy. Estou certo de que o quadro dela não está normal."

Tiler foi se dirigindo à saída lentamente, e Cuddy manteve-se ao seu lado, acompanhando-o.

"Então salve a vida dela, é para isso que eu pago todos vocês."

Ele chegou na porta e Cuddy estendeu a mão para enfim, despedir-se. No entanto, a cena a seguir foi inesperada. Tiler segurou a mão dela e trouxe à boca, beijando a costa de sua mão elegantemente. Ela ficou pasma, talvez pela ousadia no neurocirurgião, talvez pelo fato que o saguão estava cheio de pessoas, talvez pela própria surpresa. Não havia sido uma falta de respeito nem assédio da parte dele, apenas... Inadequado para o momento.  
Enquanto ele se afastava, sorridente, sem entender a ousadia do seu ato, Cuddy o seguiu com o olhar, a incredulidade estampada em sua cara.

Do outro lado do saguão, House, Cameron, Chase e Foreman assistiam a tudo em silêncio.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH

**Manhã seguinte**

Tiler West entrara em sua sala pela manhã e quase tivera um infarto. Seu escritório havia sido destruído. Completamente destruído. Sua mesa estava parcialmente queimada. A estante de livros estava jogada por cima do seu sofá de couro africano novíssimo, rasgando-o. Seus livros, rasgados em mil pedaços.

Os vidros da sua janela, quebrados. Havia buracos nas paredes, feitos possivelmente com uma marreta. O notebook, totalmente queimado. Todos os porta-retratos estavam intactos, com exceção de uma coisa: seu rosto havia sido recortado de todas as fotos.

As paredes haviam sido rabiscadas com um tipo de spray, e no canto da sala, havia apenas uma palavra rabiscada sobre o quadro recém comprado na Índia:

_Afaste-se._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

"Como assim o vigia do hospital não viu nada? Como diabos isso pode ser possível?"

Cuddy estava tomando café no Le Revenge Café com sua amiga Priscila, Marina e Rach. Corrigindo para o presente, apenas as três tomavam café e comiam seus muffins, porque Cuddy estava gritando ao celular, totalmente exasperada.

"Salvatore, onde estão as fitas de segurança? Eu pago caro na vigilância desse hospital. A verba de segurança é bem alta para termos falhas desse tipo!"

Rachel bebia seu suco de cramberry na mamadeira que havia ganhado de House. Cuddy acalmou-se ao lembrar de tal fato.

"Como é que vocês repassaram a fita milhares de vezes e não houve nenhuma invasão, pelo amor de Deus. Tiler West teve seu escritório destruído. Alguém entrou lá e fez isso. Vocês precisam descobrir quem foi."

Priscila sorriu levemente e voltou-se para Rachel.

"Sua mãe está ficando maluquinha, não é Rach?"

"Ela vai ficar doidona igual ao Pirata Bootstrap."

Cuddy olhou de soslaio para as duas, sem desgrudar do celular. Marcou como nota mental dizer á Marina para não deixar sua filha assistir mais filmes de piratas. Não bastava aqueles asquerosos desenhos na madrugada?

"Ok, Sal. Eu estou tentando tomar café com a minha filha, mas eu chego em uma hora. E quando eu chegar, eu vou querer uma ótima explicação para isso. Tenha um ótimo dia."

Cuddy desligou o telefone, irritada. Estendeu a mão e bebeu um gole do seu cappuccino. Priscila sorriu para ela enquanto estendia a bandeja de muffins.

"Mãe, quero um daqueles bolinhos quente com sorvete."

"Rachel Cuddy, não é muito cedo para encher essa barriga minúscula de doce?"

"Mãe, minha taxa de açucar no sangue está baixa! Eu posso desmaiar."

Todas começaram a rir da genialidade dela. Cuddy acenou para Marina, afirmando.

"Compre um Petit Gateau para ela, Marina." E ela voltou á olhar para Rach, sinalizando com o dedo. "Mas é só um, entendeu espertinha?"

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiim" - Respondeu ela sorrindo, enquanto se afastava com a babá.

Cuddy ia tomar mais um gole do seu café, mas o celular vibrou. Ela pegou o aparelho, mas seu sorriso morreu quando viu o destinatário. Restrito.

_"Olhe dentro da sua carteira"_ - Era tudo o que a mensagem dizia.

Cuddy abriu a bolsa, apreensiva. Ela encontrou a carteira, seu coração acelerou-se. O medo causa sensações desesperadoras. Quando abriu, encontrou uma foto recortada. Era a cabeça de Tiler West.

Atrás da foto, as palavras: _**Cole no seu album.**_


	5. A primeira labareda

**Princeton Plasboro, 10 horas da manhã.**

Cameron voltou para o vestiário afim de deixar um presente no armário de Chase. Obviamente, ele nem desconfiava. Já fazia dois meses que eles estavam, hum, entretidos um com o outro. Tudo bem que ela havia se questionado sobre ele quando Tiler West apareceu. Mas não era exatamente culpa dela. Tiler West possui características capazes de seduzir instantaneamente.

Enfim, Tiler parecia só ter olhos para uma mulher dentro do hospital e Cameron não se arriscaria a competir com ela.

De qualquer modo, ela havia retornado seu olhar para Chase. O australiano que se esforçava tanto em fazê-la feliz, embora ela o jogasse de um lado para o outro assim como fazia com o seu humor vagamente bipolar.

Ela abriu o armário dele e pensou que ele poderia ter sido mais esperto do que com essa combinação. Então afastou alguns livros e colocou a caixinha delicadamente no canto esquerdo.

Quando retirou a mão, notou que o pulso estava com uma mancha. Ao olhar no fundo do armário, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela ficou pálida.

Havia uma marreta usada e um frasco de tinta spray.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson estava em pé no balcão da clínica, apenas observando a correria. De longe, via Lisa correndo entre uma reunião e outra, consciente da sua imensa responsabilidade dentro do hospital. Ele pesou os prós e os contras do cargo dela, e pelo menos na opinião dele, havia muito mais contras.

Não vinha ao caso, afinal. Ele estava preocupado com os últimos acontecimentos. Cuddy não estava agindo normalmente. Na verdade, toda a história do beijo em House, toda a história do carinho com que o Dr. West a tratava... nada disso era compreensível.

Ele não a sentia tão tensa assim desde quando Tritter andava pelos corredores do hospital procurando vestígios de House. Ou quando Vogler decidiu seguir de perto todo e qualquer suspiro dado por ela.

Ele a viu entrar na sua sala, apressada, os saltos vertiginosos batendo furiosamente contra o mármore enriquecido. Bateu na porta logo em seguida.

"Entre"- ela respondeu, sem entonação nenhuma na voz.

Ao ver o rosto dele, os ombros dela relaxaram e ela deu um meio sorriso.

"Diga, Wilson, no que posso ajudar?"

"Esperava por outra pessoa, Cuddy?"

Ela deixou de olhar para a agenda e voltou a encará-lo, e então Wilson pode ver de perto o quanto ela estava cansada.

"Não, por que a pergunta?"

"Você pareceu aliviada ao me ver. Quer dizer, parece que esperava alguém menos agradável."

"Acho que foi impressão sua." - Continuou ela, voltando os olhos para seu Blackberry.

"Cuddy, você vai me contar o que está acontecendo?"

Cuddy levantou o olhar, surpresa. Ela engoliu em seco, vagarosamente e respirou fundo.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Wilson sentou-se no sofá e a encarou. Ela sabia que não ia convencê-lo de que não havia nada errado. Mas também não podia dizer nada. Ela sabia que qualquer palavra que escapasse à respeito da sua atual situação poderia colocá-lo em perigo iminente. Ela continuou encarando-o, esperando com otimismo que ele desistisse dessa conversa.

"Porque você beijou o House?"

Pronto. Ela havia encontrado uma brecha para mudar de assunto. Não era exatamente algo que ela gostaria de discutir, mas era melhor do que a verdade.

"Wilson, eu... eu gosto dele de verdade. Não era a melhor maneira de  
expressar, mas naquele momento eu perdi o controle. Ele também não me procurou depois do ocorrido, então pressumo que não foi o que ele esperava ou queria."

Ele ríu.

"Ah, Cuddy. Não me venha com essa de 'não era o que ele queria'. Gregory House quer te beijar desde que... se tornou Gregory House. É a realização da fantasia dele. No entanto ele deve pensar que você está envolvida com o Dr. West, assim como metade do hospital pensa."

"Isso não tem um pingo de verdade. Eu não tenho nenhum tipo de relacionamento pessoal com Tiler West. Ele é apenas um empregado."

"Não é o que as pessoas dizem, mas quem sou eu para duvidar da sua palavra?"

"James."

Wilson a olhou, ainda quieto. Ela era péssima em mentir para ele.

Provavelmente para o conselho ou para sua mãe ela fosse uma exímia mentirosa, mas para ele obviamente não. Ela não ia ceder. Merda.

"Tudo bem, Cuddy. Não vou me intrometer."

Ele se levantou, Cuddy seguiu seus movimentos. Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou docemente, mantendo os lábios na bochecha dela carinhosamente.

"Tome cuidado, Cuddy. Não quero ver nenhum dos meus dois melhores amigos machucados."

Cuddy ficou observando enquanto ele saía, pensativo. Sua postura firme desmanchou assim que ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH

"O que eu não entendo é porque você estava mexendo no meu armário, Allison!"

"Como assim, 'mexendo no seu armário'? Eu fui deixar um presente, Bob. UM PRESENTE. Não é minha culpa se você esconde a prova do crime lá."

Chase deu um soco na porta de vidro, causando um grande estralo e assustando-a.

"Eu não fiz nada. Eu nem sei de onde saiu aquela marreta, você tem que acreditar em mim, que merda."

"Robert, é meio que dificil não é? Você sempre teve uma raiva incontrolável do

Tiler e isso veio a calhar, não é? Você estava lá quando teve aquela ceninha dele com a Cuddy! Você fez isso para incriminar o House?"

A voz dela caia lamentando e rasgando-lhe a garganta, num som gutural.

"Estava demorando para você colocá-lo na conversa. Toda maldita discussão que temos, você sempre consegue colocar Greg House no meio. É uma pena que ele não te queira, não é?"

Cameron o encarou, furiosa. Ela levantou-se, olhou no espelho e arrumou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía sobre o ombro.

"Prepare-se para falar com a polícia. Eles saberão de tudo pela manhã."  
Dito isso, ela pegou seu casaco e saiu, deixando Chase extremamente chocado.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy já estava com a cabeça cheia.

Pelo menos os motivos eram reais. Restrito havia dado uma trégua ou então estava planejando algo grandioso e cruel. No momento, essa preocupação podia ser descartada.

As costas doíam de tanto ficar sentada naquela cadeira horrível do conselho. E depois a conversa perigosa de Wilson, e toda a sua preocupação com a segurança de Rachel... ela era feita de carne e osso mas estava vivendo como se fosse feito de aço galvanizado.

Não podia continuar naquele ritmo horrorendo. Alimentando-se de saladas e vivendo de ginástica e trabalho. Ela vasculhou a bolsa e encontrou um vidro de Vicodin que havia confiscado de House. Fosse bom ou não, ela não estava se importando.

Mal havia jogado o comprimido garganta abaixo com dois goles de agua, a porta se abriu, barulhenta.

House.

Ele entrou, arrogante e prepotente, e fechou a porta. Caminhou lentamente até o sofá e sentou-se, interrogando-a com os olhos.

Ela endireitou na mesa e apoiou um dos cotovelos, criando uma base para o queixo, numa típica careta de tédio.

"Podemos pular para a parte em que você fala porque está aqui?"

"Certo. Você quer que eu seja objetivo, eu serei. Porque você me beijou?"

Cuddy engasgou com a pergunta; ela tornou a olhá-lo, mas ele apenas entornou o olhar, mais sério, exigindo uma resposta. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Pelos céus, ela era Lisa Cuddy, reitora de medicina, administradora daquele hospital, chefe da maioria do quadro de funcionários - e estava sem palavras. Totalmente sem ação.

"Foi uma brincadeira, uma aposta, uma curiosidade, uma fantasia... as opções são muitas, Cuddy."

Porque ele tinha que perguntar isso, merda? House nunca havia sido o cara que confronta. Mas naquele momento ele parecia sinceramente interessado em obter uma resposta.

"House, eu já respondi isso naquele dia."

Cuddy levantou-se e deu uma breve olhada pela janela, pensando em como se explicar. Não havia saída. Ela caminhou lentamente até a frente da mesa e encostou-se ali, a mesa pressionando seu quadril.

House não estava satisfeito.

Ele rodou a bengala na mão, duas, três, quatro vezes. Aquela não era a resposta que ele esperava. Não era suficiente.

"Você me atacou, Cuddy. Tente ser um pouco mais específica."

"Eu desejo você, todo santo dia. É suficiente?"

House arqueou a sobrancelha, incrédulo com a honestidade dela. Ele não achou que ela fosse dizer a verdade tão descaradamente. Ele levantou-se, olhou-a nos olhos, tão profundo que poderia assistir aos pensamentos correndo pelas suas veias.

"Eu desejo você há anos mas não é por isso que fico te beijando assim que me dá vontade."

Ela respirou fundo. Aquilo era inédito. A honestidade de sentimentos era inédita e provavelmente uma oportunidade única. House jamais diria uma coisa daquelas sem algum motivo. Ele sabia de algo ou então estava enlouquecendo pelo que acontecera no HardRock.

"House, isso foi... inesperado".

"Algo está acontecendo com você, Cuddy. É meio que óbvio. Você não iria me arrastar para um café e me beijar se não tivesse fortes razões para isso. É interessante demais para eu simplesmente esquecer."

Cuddy abaixou a cabeça e desistiu de olhá-lo nos olhos. Era esforço demais para manter a muralha em frente aos mísseis azuis. House observou a atitude dela, sua mente trabalhando incessantemente. Ele virou-se de costa para ela, e ela desencostou-se da mesa para acompanhá-lo até a saída.

Mas House não ia sair. Em questão de segundos, sem que ela se desse conta da rapidez, ele se virou e um dos seus braços enlaçou-lhe pela cintura, enquanto a outra mão encontrou repouso enrolado aos seus belos cachos.

A boca dele alcançou a dela, e não encontrou nenhuma resistência. Ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Ela esperava por isso, como a vegetação seca espera pela tão aguardada chuva. A língua dele invadiu-a, com força e sabor, dobrando-se e circulando com movimentos desordenados, fazendo-a revirar os olhos de prazer. Eles cambalearam até que o quadril dela encostou na mesa e ela ficou presa entre a mesa e House.

"A porta está a-berta, House."

As mãos dele desceram sensualmente pela região lombar dela, até House abrir as mãos afim de cobrir todo o seu traseiro com as palmas e puxá-lo com força em sua direção, arrancando um gemido rouco dos lábios dela.

"Ho-u-se." A respiração dela estava entrecortada, ele não a deixava respirar direito. Ele desceu da boca pela linha do queixo e sua boca deslizou pelo pescoço dela, fazendo-a se render. Ela deu um longo suspiro e House sorriu. Fim da batalha. House beijou-lhe o pescoço, deslizando a língua por ele afim de arrepiá-la.

"House, isso é um erro, isso não vai dar certo, eu..."

Ele mordiscou o nóbulo da orelha dela, enquanto sussurava - "Você quer isso e eu também. Relaxe."

O homem era como o calor do Nirvana sobre a pele. Cuddy pensou um inúmeras razões para rejeitar aquela situação, esperou alguma orientação 'restrita', algum sinal, mas nada ocorreu. Ao que parecia, tudo conspirava para aquele momento libidinoso. Quando a língua dele deslizou sobre a sua novamente, ela perdeu toda a linha de raciocínio.

Era tarde demais, ela não queria parar. Seu corpo já estava em chamas.


	6. Roleta Russa

**Flashback on**

_15 de setembro, 6h da manhã._

Cuddy corria pelo quarteirão vizinho ao seu, o Ipod ligado em volume mediano. Estava cedo, mas o sol já aparecia timidamente, assim como as poucas pessoas que passavam por ela. Ao som de Limp Bizkit, ela corria quase que incansavelmente.

Ao virar a esquina, ela notou um homem encostado na parede e com a cabeça abaixada por ele, sentiu um braço forte puxá-la para trás com tanta força que a levou ao chão. Mesmo com a cabeça atordoada devido à forte pancada, Cuddy sentiu que estava sendo arrastada para um beco escuro.

"Não grite" - ordenou o homem.

**Flashback off**

Cuddy deixou-se sorrir. Já fazia duas semanas desde que ela aceitara que House entrasse em sua vida. Ela só se sentiria mais feliz e satisfeita, principalmente mais satisfeita, se Foreman não os tivesse interrompido naquele dia em seu escritório.

Era como um caso adolescente não resolvido. Eles não conseguiam ultrapassar de beijos e amassos e não era por falta de vontade - ambos queriam mais e mais do outro - mas sim porque a agenda lotada e o excesso de obrigações havia tomado conta deles. Mas no final das contas, ela não tinha do que reclamar. House tinha sido um cara irreconhecível esses dias, tratando-a com um carinho e afeto que ela nem sabia que ele poderia sentir.  
Ele até lhe trazia seu café todas as manhãs. Isso era mais engraçado e inacreditavel do que romântico.

Agora, sentada na mesa lendo a página de negócios do jornal, ela cogitou a possibilidade de estar com ele. Na cama. Vestindo apenas seu par de Louboutin.

"Mãe, será que eu posso pintar meu cabelo de azul?"

Rachel a libertou de seus pensamentos eróticos e inadequados para o café da manhã. Ela estava sentada na sua frente comendo aqueles cereais de borboleta. Houve uma pequena guerra entre as duas por causa desses cereais bobos, e engraçado, Rachel ganhara a batalha.

"Me pedir um livro ou alguma coisa com um pingo de cultura você não quer, não é Rachel Lola Cuddy?"

Marina voltou para a cozinha, deixando ambas sozinhas. Rachel mastigou o cereal rapidamente e voltou a falar.

"Cultura é coisa de gente velha e eu sou só uma criança."

"Exatamente. Pintar o cabelo de azul não é coisa de criança, mas de gente ve-lha."

Rachel cerrou os olhos, tentando entender como a mãe havia lhe passado a perna. Segundos depois ela terminou de comer e desceu da mesa.

"Não tem problema, vou pintá-lo com papel crepom e todos vão me achar descolada."

Cuddy revirou os olhos, sorrindo. Ela não sabia como, mas tinha certeza de que aquele ar de rebeldia e indiferença social que Rachel tinha era idêntico à aquele com o qual ela tivera que lidar por 20 anos.

Marina retornou e sentou-se na mesa, comendo torradas. Cuddy olhou para ela, que parecia ter uma serenidade fora de série. Marina era sua companheira e pessoa de maior confiança, desde que ela adotara Rachel e precisou de alguém para socorrê-la.

E ao mesmo tempo que Cuddy precisava que Marina desdobrasse a atenção em Rachel, ela não podia cobrar isso da babá. Não podia falar nada.

Ou podia? Restrito havia desaparecido, embora ela sentisse sua presença 24 horas por dia. Ela nem pensara em comentar aquilo com House , Wilson ou quem quer que fosse. Seguira as riscas todas as orientações desde o episódio com o sumiço da filha. Mas talvez, talvez um pouco de ajuda fosse inofensivo. Ela tinha House ao seu lado. Não podia dar errado. Na verdade podia, mas ela tinha que arriscar.

"Marina, será que eu poderia te fazer um pedido? É de extrema importância."

"Sim, senhora Cuddy."

Cuddy esticou os braços preguiçosamente, arrumando-se na cadeira. Marina sentou-se bem perto dela, como que para ouvir um sussurro.

"Marina, a Rachel não está totalmente segura aqui. Por favor, não descuide dela por um segundo sequer, pois pode ser o suficiente para alguém desaparecer com essa menina. Você me entende?"

"Na verdade não, doutora. O que está acontecendo? Tem um seqüestrador à solta?"

"Bem... digamos que sim. É provável que tenha alguém de olho nela, mais interessado em me atingir do que atingir a Rachel em si. É por isso que estou te pedindo que não se descuide. Qualquer tempo perdido é irrecuperável."

"Essa pessoa tem alguma a ver com o meu desmaio, doutora?"

Marina entendera que seu desmaio não havia sido natural. Nada a convenceria de que tinha deixado Rachel no quarto e então cochilado com tanta força para cair dura no chão.

Ela era simples, mas não burra. Tinha certeza de que algo acontecera e mesmo depois que acordou com Lisa e Rachel brincando no chão da sala, ela sabia que algo estranho tinha acontecido.

"Sim, essa pessoa te sedou como um aviso de que ela pode pegar Rachel assim que der na telha. Eu sei que nem tudo está sob o seu controle, Marina, mas faça o que puder para manter minha pequena princesa a salvo, tudo bem?"

A babá deu um sorriso reconfortante para ela.

"Eu daria até a minha vida por esse pequeno tornado, doutora."

Cuddy sorriu, e o celular tocou estridentemente, acostumado a estragar todo e qualquer momento da vida pessoal dela. Ela deu uma breve olhava na tela e voltou a olhar para a mesa, mas Marina não estava mais lá.

**Flashback on **

_15 de setembro, 6h e 15 da manhã._

Cuddy deu um grito que foi abafado por uma mão forte. Ela tentou empurrar aquele homem asqueroso, sabia que as intenções dele eram as piores possíveis. Meu Deus, como ela tinha ossos delicados. Parecia que iam quebrar assim que ela os forçasse mais um pouco. Os olhos dela tinham o brilho da dor, a mais pura expressão de pavor e medo.

Sem entender como, o homem já havia se posicionado entre as pernas dela e ela podia sentir a ereção dele sobre a calça de moletom. O vômito subiu pela sua garganta, deixando enojada. Cuddy conseguiu desvencilhar-se, e empurrou-o com o pé para tentar sair daquela armadilha, o homem parecia um polvo com tentáculos que a prendiam de maneira inexplicável.

"Cale a boca, vadia desgraçada."

Ele puxou-a pelo cabelo e Cuddy começou a chorar, desapontada com a sua falta de força. Ela tinha que fugir. Aquilo não podia acontecer. Cuddy sentiu uma mão apertar a sua traquéia com força, enquanto outra mão deslizava sobre o seu abdômen, por baixo da sua camiseta.

Terror era a palavra certa para descrever sua mente. Em um lampejo de lucidez, Cuddy tateou no escuro e encontrou alguma coisa. Ela não sabia o que era, mas não precisou identificar. Com toda a sua força, bateu o objeto então desconhecido contra a cabeça de seu agressor. O homem caiu ao seu lado, atordoado e para a sua surpresa, começou a convulsionar.

Cuddy levantou-se o mais rápido que pode e começou a correr, pela segunda vez naquele dia. Dessa vez, ela corria por um motivo diferente.

Medo.

**Flashback off**

Já era quase meia noite quando Cuddy colocou Rachel na cama, adormecida. Ela cobriu seu pequeno tronco, debruçando-se sobre a mesma e depositando um beijo suave na bochecha rosada. Nos cabelos havia alguns resquícios de azul, e ela teve que sorrir. Era um verdadeiro desafio lidar com uma personalidade tão forte. Como uma menina de 5 anos podia ter tanta presença de espírito?

Cuddy foi até a cozinha, retirando um pote de sorvete do refrigerador. Com a colher em mãos, saciou a sua fome de doce. Ela estava pronta para a segunda colherada quando o celular tocou. Um meio sorriso atravessou sua face. House.

"Não consegue dormir, Dr. House?"

Ela podia sentir o sorriso dele do outro lado da linha.

"Você quer que eu durma aqui?"

"Onde mais você iria dormir, House?"

"Vai pegar mal se seus vizinhos pegarem um manco dormindo na porta da sua casa, Cuddles."

Cuddy caminhou até a janela, e olhou. Nada. Ele estava brincando com ela? Ela abriu a porta e se deparou com ele sorrindo, trêmulo pelo frio constante da noite. Ela estendeu o braço, convidando-o a entrar e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Enquanto ele retirava o casaco gelado, ela fora até a cozinha e trouxera um copo de chá bem quente para ele, entregando-o com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

"Chá? Que bebida de mulherzinha é essa? Cadê o café dessa casa?"

Cuddy sentou-se no sofá e bateu no encosto para que ele se sentasse também. Ele obedeceu, e virou-se para o lado, encarando-a.

"Ou é chá ou então morra de frio."

"Cuddles, onde você aprendeu essa doçura toda?"

Ele colocou a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro, até virar-se para Cuddy e deslizar os dedos nos cabelos dela. Ela fechou os olhos, suspirando pelo contato. A mão dele roçou pela linha do maxilar dela, até que o polegar encontrou os lábios semi-abertos e deslizou sobre eles, suavemente. Ela deu uma leve soprada de ar, eriçando os pelos da nuca dele.

House aproximou-se ainda mais dela, roçando os lábios no dela, provocando, incendiando, antecipando. Cuddy entregou-se à sensação, mas manteve a submissão, esperando que ele tomasse o próximo passo. House então deixou um braço escorregar pela cintura dela, mantendo-a bem perto e deixou que a língua deslizasse para dentro da boca dela.

Cuddy logo correspondeu ansiosa. Ela o puxou contra si, deitando-se por baixo dela no sofá. O beijo era lento, provocador, quente. Não havia pressa, mas havia o gosto que era a cada segundo mais inebriante. Cuddy encaixou as pernas por fora das pernas dele, prendendo-o entre as suas pernas. Faltou-lhes o fôlego.

"Onde está o pequeno terremoto?"

"Dormindo."

"Perfeito." Ela sorriu com a resposta dele e ele retirou-lhe o sorriso por tomar seus lábios novamente. Preguiçosamente, porém com mais fogo do que talvez fosse possível.

Ele deslizou a mão pela perna dela até apertar com força e desejo a nádega esquerda, arrancando dela um gemido rouco. Ele a queria tanto. Não podia mais esperar. Foram semanas e ele estava cansado de engolir o desejo em seco. Situações inoportunas, funcionários inconvenientes, trabalho, reuniões, Rachel... Privacidade era algo desconhecido para ambos.

House acabara de sugar-lhe o pescoço quando a campainha tocou. Uma, duas, três vezes. Ele ignorou e continuou beijando, os lábios descendo na direção do colo.

"House, deve ser importante."

"Não é."

Ela estava decidida a parar, mas então ele roçou sua ereção contra ela, fazendo respirar bem fundo.

"Polícia! Abram a porta."

Os olhos dela abriram instintivamente, e House saiu de cima dela, contrariado. Cuddy sentiu um arrepio correr pela sua espinha enquanto caminhava rapidamente até a porta. Ela abriu o trinco e deu de cara com dois agentes, um aparentemente jovem em torno de seus 25 anos e outro mais adulto, talvez de 35 ou 40 anos.

"Lisa Cuddy?" - O mais velho perguntou solene e profissional.

"Sim, sou eu."

"A senhora conhece Marina Gonzalez?" - O ar sério do policial a deixou em alerta.

"Sim, ela é babá da minha filha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

House já havia se levantado e mancado até ela, posicionando-se silenciosamente atrás dela, encarando os policiais.

"Você sabe que horas exatamente a senhora Marina Gonzalez saiu da sua casa?"

"Sim, ela saiu daqui ás 17:40h, disse que tinha que ir embora rápido por conta de umas tarefas domésticas."

Os policiais trocaram um longo olhar, silencioso. O mais novo assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou, enquanto discava um número no celular.

"Lisa Cuddy, solicitamos que você permaneça no país até segunda ordem. É de extrema importância que você esteja acessível e disponível para qualquer tipo de investigação."

"Sim, eu entendo, de qualquer maneira eu não pretendia sair do país. Será que eu posso saber o que está acontecendo?"

"A senhora Marina Gonzalez está desaparecida, e a última pessoa a vê-la foi a senhora. Vamos esperar as 48 horas para abrir um inquérito de busca, mas no entanto não podemos esperar todo esse tempo para procurá-la. A família está desesperada."

"Mas, a Ma.. rina, ela estava ótima quando saiu daqui e..."

Cuddy estava meio tonta, House a segurou pelos braços e a puxou para dentro.

"Estaremos aqui ou no hospital para eventuais conversas, sintam-se à vontade." - Responde House, dispensando-os e fechando a porta.

Ele a levou até o balcão, olhando-a nos olhos e reparando se houvera alguma ruptura emocional. Não, ela estava bem. Confusa e desnorteada, assustada, mas bem. Ela estava trêmula, e quieta. Ele se preocupou. Passando os braços dos ombros para a cintura, House a puxou para si forçando um abraço perfeitamente encaixado.

Cuddy deixou-se abraçar, os braços fortes de House mantendo-a segura enquanto ela sussurrava aos céus que não tivesse ocorrido nada de mais com a sua babá. Ela ainda estava com a cabeça enterrada no pescoço dele quando o celular vibrou em sua mão e ela respirou fundo antes de olhar para a tela. Ela já sabia o que esperar.

_**"Ninguém mandou você abrir a boca. As regras eram: 'Não conte para ninguém'. Você infringiu e alguém vai pagar. Procure uma nova babá."**_

Restrito mostrara, mais uma vez, que ela não estava no controle.


	7. Você sabe guardar um segredo?

**Flashback on**

_15 de Setembro, 7:45h da manhã_

House tinha um caso novo e Cuddy estava totalmente trancafiada na sua sala desde que chegara ao hospital. Ninguém se atrevera a perguntar porque a chefe estava quieta ou irritada. Ela pediu para cancelar todas as suas reuniões e adiou uma apresentação ao conselho.

Enquanto não podia averiguar o que se passava com sua chefe House tentou manter-se atento ao seu caso. Homem caucasiano, 35 anos, traumatismo, erupções cutâneas, dificuldades para respirar, batimentos cardíacos desregulares e convulsões.

Era um dia de sorte.

**Flashback off**

* * *

Quando House acordou na cama de Cuddy, ela já havia desaparecido. Ele lembrou-se de ter cuidado dela enquanto a mesma soluçava insistentemente em favor da babá desaparecida. Ela sabia o que diziam sobre os imigrantes que desapareciam, na certa estavam mortos ou deportados.

E ambas as opções a machucavam e ele não quis ir embora, por mais que ela tivesse insistido. Não havia acontecido nada entre eles, infelizmente, mas não era motivo suficiente para ele deixá-la sozinha numa situação como essa.

Obviamente, Lisa Cuddy acordou junto com os galos e já estava no hospital enquanto ele se questionava se devia levantar ou não. Era cedo demais. Ele precisava de repouso. Talvez fosse melhor não ir trabalhar.

Na certa, Cuddy voltaria para casa furiosa e eles enfim teriam uma briga seguida de sexo com raiva. Era tudo que ele queria.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_15 de setembro, 08 horas da manhã._

Cuddy caminhou calmamente pelos corredores do hospital, tendo por destino a sala de House. Os saltos arrogantes da Prada faziam um som estranho quando encontravam o piso do hospital, era quase como gritos bem agudos e quase imperceptíveis. Todos a olhavam, alguns disfarçadamente e outros de maneira escancarada. Ela usava uma saia preta e uma blusa decotada vermelha, os cachos recém adquiridos e cortados jogavam-se pela sua costa.

Cuddy olhou através do vidro e não havia ninguém no escritório dele. Ela dirigiu-se ao painel de cirurgias. House e sua equipe estavam na sala A3, e foi para onde ela se dirigiu. Mais olhares, mais sussuros. Essa era a eterna realidade de Lisa Cuddy.

Ela puxou a manga da sua blusa para cobrir os pulsos arroxeados, e abriu silenciosamente a porta da galeria, fechando-a imediatamente atrás de si. Ela dirigiu-se até House.

"House, preciso do relatório do caso da Adele Kahn para ontem. Você já devia ter me entregado."

"Depois a Cameron leva na sua sala. Estou bem mais interessado na cirurgia desse paciente." Ele a olhou profundamente, preocupado com o bem estar dela. No entanto, ele também queria acompanhar aquele procedimento.

Cuddy olhou nos olhos dele e aproximou seu corpo, pensando em inúmeras maneiras de humilhá-lo e mostrar aos demais que ela era a chefe daquele caríssimo hospital.

"Você tem até as 14h para entregá-lo. Caso contrário, corto seu suprimento de Vicodin."

E então, ela olhou para baixo. O sangue parou de correr nas suas veias no exato instante em que ela se aproximou do vidro para ter certeza do que estava vendo. Ali, estirado sobre a mesa cirurgica do seu hospital, estava o homem que a havia atacado. Provavelmente seu corpo havia sinalizado algo aterrorizante, pois House levantou-se para certificar-se de que ela estava bem.

"Está tudo bem, Cuddy?"

Cuddy não respondeu, apenas saiu cambaleando da galeria o mais rápido que pode.

**Flashback off**

* * *

"Onde é que está aquele maldito do House?"

"Ele não veio hoje." Respondeu Chase, voltando os olhos para o microscópio metafísico à sua frente.

Cuddy encarou Foreman, mas ele apenas levantou os ombros, sinalizando a sua falta de informação ou falta de interesse. Talvez ambos. De qualquer modo, restou perguntar a Cameron, mas ela não estava presente.

Cuddy deu meia volta e voltou para o saguão, chamando Laine.

"Laine, ligue para aquele maldito do House e descubra onde ele está. Aqui não é colonia de férias."

Laine deu um meio sorriso enquanto cogitava a possibilidade de uma ligação muito mais apimentada ao homem, mas calou os devidos pensamentos enquanto discava o número. Nada.

"Ele não atende."

Cuddy olhou no relógio, e deu um meio sorriso. Filho da puta. Ele queria que ela voltasse para casa para que eles finalmente terminassem o que haviam começado. Não era como se ela não estivesse pegando fogo por ele, mas ela tinha obrigações.

"Laine, ligue na minha casa."

"Devo chamar a Marina?"

"Não, deve dizer ao puto do House para vir trabalhar."

Laine não conseguiu calar o pensamento mais impuro que podia ter sobre a relação de sua chefe com o médico mais difícil do hospital. Na certa eles deviam passar a noite toda brigando na cama. Ela gostaria de brigar desse modo com ele.

"Caiu na caixa postal, devo continuar ligando?"

"Não. Obrigado Laine."

Cuddy entrou na sua sala para pegar as fichas de atendimento da clínica. Já que House não viria trabalhar, ela iria. Ela notou algo diferente. Jogada na sua mesa, havia uma caixa vermelha, com um laço elegante em fita branca. Cuddy aproximou-se, deu a volta na mesa e parou frente-a-frente com o estranho presente.

Ela puxou a fita, delicadamente. Dentro da caixa, havia um DVD. Cuddy colocou-o no notebook e manteve toda a atenção na tela.

O vídeo mostrava Cameron retirando Vicodin da farmácia, sem receita, sem autorização do farmacêutico, sem prontuário. Na verdade, Cuddy agora notou que dentro da caixa havia uma cópia do caderno de controle farmacêutico e Cameron havia assinado, em nome de um paciente em coma.

Vicodin para um paciente em coma. Era possível tanta burrice e descuido de uma única vez? Era certo que ela tinha feito aquilo para House, mas até onde ia aquela devoção apaixonada? Ela não sabia que podia ter sérios problemas se descoberta?

De repente, o vídeo ficou todo preto. E letras brancas surgiram do nada.

**_"LEVE O DOSSIÊ PARA O CONSELHO DE MEDICINA"_**

* * *

**Flashback on**

_15 de setembro, 08:30h da manhã._

Cuddy passou a tarde andando em círculos dentro da sua sala. Algo gritava dentro de si. Uma coisa primitiva e violenta. O cara havia atacado ela, tentara violentá-la, poderia tê-la matado, e agora seus funcionários faziam de tudo para salvá-lo.

Merda.

Ela trouxe a manga da blusa até o cotovelo e conferiu seus pulsos. Marcas roxas o cobriam como um bracelete invisível. Ela notou que havia começado a chorar, tamanho o seu nervosismo. Ela estava com medo, um medo estranho e incontrolável dentro de si. Aquele cara havia destruído algo dentro dela, quer seja a confiança, a segurança, algo não estava certo.

Ela começou a cogitar a possibilidade de ele reconhecê-la. E se ele voltasse a atacá-la? Ele poderia ter marcado seu endereço, sua rotina, seus horários. Cuddy estava em pânico novamente. Poderia ter sido Marina. Quem sabe, um dia desses, Rachel poderia estar indo para a escola e ele a atacasse. Ou sua mãe quando viesse visitá-la, ou Jules.

Ela estava enlouquecendo? Cuddy enfiou a mão na gaveta da escrivaninha e pegou uma cartela de calmante. Tomou logo dois, enquanto tentava inutilmente manter a calma. Ela sabia que enquanto esse cara estivesse nas ruas, ela jamais se sentiria segura novamente. Ela jamais voltaria a se sentir no controle do próprio destino.

Cuddy deu meia volta e se dirigiu à saída. Ela não ia assistir a própria queda.

**Flashback off**

* * *

"Eu só não entendi porque você fez isso, Cuddy? Há mais alguma coisa envolvida aqui?"

Ela sabia que ia dar merda. Fizera exatamente o que Restrito havia solicitado, e esperava uma reação incrédula de House. Sem contar, é claro, a fúria de Allison Cameron. Sentada em sua mesa, na mira de ambos, ela se sentia encurralada.

Obviamente, não ia demonstrar nada, mas sentia como se já tivesse sido vencida.

"O que você está insinuando com 'mais alguma coisa'? Eu estou apenas fazendo o meu trabalho. Você foi estúpido em pedir para um dos seus funcionários roubar Vicodin da farmácia, e você" - Ela inclinou o corpo e manteve os olhos na funcionária sentada na cadeira à esquerda "foi muito descuidada em não fazer a merda toda direito. Já que ia cometer um erro tão primitivo, pelo menos estudasse um álibi decente."

Cameron a fuzilou com o olhar. House balançou a bengala no ar, e quando pensou em dizer algo, sua funcionária o cortou.

"E como isso vai ser revertido? Porque o Dr. William me disse que eu posso ter a licença médica suspensa."

"Sua licença médica já foi suspensa por 45 dias. É por isso que eu a chamei aqui." - Resmungou House.

Cameron olhou para ele, pasma. Depois, retornou o olhar para Cuddy e dessa vez, carregado de ódio.

"E você não vai fazer nada a respeito?"

"Não." - Cuddy respondeu, friamente.

House sentiu a tensão crescendo entre as duas mulheres. Ele talvez adorasse isso em qualquer outra ocasião, mas não naquele momento. Tentando desviar-se daquela situação, ele virou-se para Cameron.

"Pode ir, conversaremos na minha sala."

Cuddy a encarou e Cameron retribuiu, e saiu pisando duro e irritada com a sua falta de argumentos para lidar com a chefe de seu chefe.

House esperou que ela saísse e então se levantou, indo parar atrás de Cuddy e massageando os ombros dela, lentamente.

"Você não precisava ter feito isso. O que aconteceu?"

"House, eu..." - Oh céus, ele tinha mesmo que começar aquela massagem justo agora? Ela estava a um passo de começar a gemer por baixo dele. "... não posso falar sobre isso agora."

"Eu entendo, mas você tem que admitir que não foi nem um pouco justa. Foreman e Chase já fizeram isso milhões de vezes e você nunca os entregou."

Os dedos dele pressionavam os ossos do seu ombro e pescoço, ela sentia o desejo subindo pelas suas terminações nervosas. Ela simplesmente não tinha como se explicar sem contar a ele sobre toda a história que a assombrava. O jeito era remediar a situação.

"House, eu tenho meus motivos e pode ter certeza que são os mais justos possíveis. Não se trata de ciúmes, mesmo que eu não goste nada de vê-la pendurada em você todo o tempo. Não tem nada a ver com isso. Mesmo assim, não posso te explicar do que se trata."

"Certo."

House se afastou dela, e indicou que ia sair da sala. Em seu rosto estava a expressão contrariada que ele sempre fazia quando não conseguia o que queria.

"Você sabe que ela vai te odiar pelo resto do tempo que trabalhar aqui, não é?"

"Eu sei. Mas eu espero que você coloque na cabeça dos seus subordinados e inclusive nessa sua cabeça teimosa que eu sou uma grande vadia, porém a vadia aqui paga o salário de cada funcionário desse hospital e que ela mantém o traseiro de todos empregado."

House deu um sorriso e mancou até chegar perto dela, puxando-a para um beijo delicioso. A língua dele preencheu cada mínimo espaço dentro da boca dela, fazendo-a perder o controle e a reação. Quando ele a soltou, ela ofegou contra ele e ele sussurrou.

"É por isso que eu tenho orgulho de você. Mesmo sendo 'uma grande vadia'."

Ela sorriu para ele enquanto ele saía. Segundos depois, uma memória caiu sobre seu colo, lembrando-a de que se ele soubesse de tudo não ficaria tão orgulhoso.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_15 de setembro, 10h da manhã._

Cuddy entrou no quarto onde ele dormia. Seu coração estava batendo descontroladamente, quase gerando um desconforto. Ela observou o rosto dele, certa de que jamais em sua vida seria capaz de esquecer sua fisionomia.

Aproximando-se do leito, ele acordou.

"Você?"

Ele sussurrou, mas não parecia ter medo. Na verdade, cresceu um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Cuddy estava petrificada.

"Achou que tinha me matado, não é sua vagabunda?"

"Eu, eu... vou te entregar pra polícia, seu asqueroso."

"Vai? Tem certeza disso? Imagina o que as pessoas pensariam de você, uma médica que bate em um homem e o deixa morrendo no meio da rua."

"Você tentou me violentar."

"Isso é o que você diz, sua burra. Não se sabe se eles acreditarão. Além do mais, não me falta dinheiro para a fiança."

Cuddy não estava escutando isso, estava? Ela engoliu em seco. Não tinha sido uma boa idéia ter ido até ali.

"Eu vou sair desse hospital e imagine atrás de quem eu irei?" - Ele disse gargalhando.

Meu Deus. Ele estava rindo dela.

"Você não vai. Eu vou prestar queixa contra você."

"Certo. Sabe que eu acho a sua filha muito bonita? Aqueles pequenos olhos azuis. Não me lembro de você grávida dela... ela é adotada?"

"Fique longe da minha filha."

"Não sei se vai ser possível, doutora." Ele riu sarcasticamente.

"Você está querendo enganar quem, Lisa Cuddy? Você não mata ninguém. Você não vai ter a coragem necessária para me matar. Você é uma covarde fraca e se não tivesse me agredido, eu teria te mostrado o quanto você é pequena e insignificante naquele beco."

Cuddy poderia agüentar qualquer coisa. Poderia guardar aquela história para si mesma, poderia ignorar aquele acontecimento (ou fingir), poderia conviver com o medo e pânico insistentes. Mas ela não ia permitir que ele chegasse até sua filha. Rachel havia se tornado a coisa mais importante na sua vida, muito além de House, muito além daquele hospital, muito além de si mesma.

Cuddy abriu o criado mudo e pegou um pequeno vidro de morfina, e uma seringa. Ela retirou uma quantidade muito maior do que era humanamente aconselhável. Ele a olhou, um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

"Cale a boca." - O coração dela estava acelerado e ela tinha dificuldades para compreender o que estava fazendo.

"Você ainda não aprendeu a lição, mas tudo bem, quando eu colocar as minhas mãos naquela menina você vai..."

Ele não terminou. Cuddy fincou a seringa no peito dele com violência. O homem deu um grito e ela afastou, levando consigo a seringa utilizada. Antes de sair, ela desligou o monitor que regulava os batimentos cardíacos. Cuddy deu uma ultima olhada para trás, antes de sair pelo corredor, entrando num atalho que a levaria direto ao saguão sem deixar rastros.

Ela acabara de cortar o mal pela raiz.

**Flashback off.**


	8. A magia do fogo

Cuddy estava dobrando o casaco azul marinho de Rachel e colocando-o na mala, com todo o cuidado. Ela abriu a gaveta e tentou se decidir entre uma blusa branca e uma marrom, ambas de gola rulê.

"Mãe!"

Rachel subiu na cama com apenas um pulo, desequilibrando uma pilha de roupas. Seu cabelo estava com resto de crepom rosa nas pontas.

"Rach, o que eu disse sobre ficar pintando o cabelo? Não era de azul, agora ficou rosa?"  
"Ah mãe. Atualiza, né. Azul é coisa do passado, vê se a Britney Spears ou a Shakira ou até a Avril pintam o cabelo de azul. Não. É de rosa. Rosa is the new black!"

Cuddy deu uma gargalhada, impossível de conter. Era uma garota adorável. Ela pegou o par de botas pretas dela e colocou na mala.

"Iremos viajar, mãe?"

Cuddy deu um meio sorriso, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela não queria essa despedida. Ela queria ficar com sua filha, queria aguentar as crises de rebeldia dela, queria discutir sobre cereais de borboleta e cabelos coloridos.

Mas não podia.

"Bom, bebê, você irá fazer uma pequena viagem. Coisa de duas semanas."

Rachel deitou na cama, uma perna dobrada e o pé sobre o outro joelho, formando uma espécie de quatro. Ela esticou as mãos pro teto, enquanto falava.

"Espero que seja para Londres, ou pelo menos para a França. Quem sabe na Estônia né, mãe? Eles têm wi-fi na praia!"

"Rachel, você vai pra um camping em Madri, ok."

"Madri, mãe? Quem sabe Milão. Tem desfiles de moda lá, todo o tempo."

Cuddy terminou de colocar frascos de shampoo e um par de sabonetes antibacterianos na mala e fechou o zíper.

"Primeiro, não tem desfile todo o tempo mocinha. É somente na semana de moda em Milão, ok. E Madri é uma capital encantadora. Você vai adorar."

Rachel encarou a mãe por alguns segundos, certa de que não havia nada a ser feito. Quando Lisa Cuddy tomava uma decisão, estava encerrado o assunto. Ela desceu da cama e olhou pela janela, pensativa. Sua mãe aproximou-se e passou os dedos pelas finas madeixas, estalando um beijo singelo na bochecha dela.

"Tudo bem, Baby Rach?"

"Tudo, mãe. Eu só estou com saudade da Marina."

"Eu também, bebê."

O silêncio imperou no quarto, enquanto Cuddy lutava agilmente contra as lágrimas que queriam crescer. Ela respirou fundo e continuou.

"Vá se arrumar, querida. Te levo pro aeroporto daqui a 1 hora."

"Já vou. Espera só eu..."

"Agora, Rachel."

Rachel pegou a toalha no canto da cama e foi andando cabisbaixa. Ela voltou a olhar para Cuddy e lhe ofereceu o mais belo sorriso.

"Você é muito mandona, mãe. Que que isso."

* * *

Tiler estava no saguão do hospital, conversando, quando a enfermeira Tamires o interceptou.

"Sim, Tamis?"

"O Dr. Wilson pediu que o senhor comparecesse à sala dele assim que possível."  
"Entendo. Ele mencionou o motivo da reunião?"

Tamires debruçou sobre o balcão, a franja cortando-lhe a vista e adicionando um toque de charme. Os cachos caiam pelos ombros e deslizavam pela costa como uma cascata infinita.

"Tiler, querido. Você acha que aquele doutor, amigo íntimo da nossa querida reitora, ia me dar satisfação dos assuntos pessoais dele? Estou só passando o recado."

Tiler debruçou sobre o balcão, aproximando-se ainda mais da enfermeira, o suficiente para fazê-la ruborizar.

"Eu te daria todo tipo de satisfação. Você sabe."

Uma das mãos dele deslizou pelo queixo dela e ele se afastou, deixando-a deslumbrada por trás dele.

* * *

Duas batidas na porta e Wilson gritou lá de dentro.

"Entre."

Tiler entrou sorridente. Ele jamais tirava esse sorriso dos lábios, criando sempre uma atmosfera de bom humor ao seu redor. Ele acenou para Wilson e então se sentou na cadeira que os pacientes costumam frequentar, frente a frente com o oncologista.

"Precisa de mim, Dr. Wilson?"

"Na verdade, Dr. West, eu gostaria de ter uma conversa de homem pra homem. Claro, se você não se importar."

Wilson parecia bem mais sério que o eventual e isso neutralizou o sorriso do neurocirurgião. Parecia que o sorriso de simpatia havia se convertido em um meio sorriso debochado.

"Sem problemas."

Wilson ajustou na cadeira, sem perder o contato visual com ele. O silêncio imperou por alguns instantes, enquanto ambos estudavam-se como jogadores estudam tabuleiros de xadrez.

"Quais são as suas intenções com a Cuddy?"

Tiler deixou escapar um riso seco.

"Você pergunta como melhor amigo ou rival em potencial?"

"A Cuddy é minha amiga, somente isso."

Tiler colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, os dedos entrelaçados servindo de encosto para a nuca cansada.

"Eu a considero extremamente atraente, claro. Embarcaria em qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ela se ela assim o quisesse. Mas sabe como é. Ela é minha chefe, então não posso sair por aí dizendo como o traseiro dela fica a maior delícia do mundo naquelas saias-lápis."

Wilson tossiu, assentindo com a cabeça.

"Mas Dr. Wilson, por que a pergunta?"

"Sabe, Dr. West, coisas estranhas tem acontecido ao hospital e a ela depois que você apareceu. Eu só queria me certificar de que você não está envolvido em nada que possa prejudicá-la."

Tiler esticou os braços e então inclinou o corpo para frente, afim de encarar Wilson. O sorriso havia desaparecido do rosto dele.

"Você quer dizer que eu trouxe problemas para a Dra Cuddy? Propositalmente?"

"Não, eu não disse isso."

"Então, explique-se melhor, doutor. Eu não gosto de ser acusado de nada sem provas legítimas."

"Dr. West, eu..."

"Pode me chamar de Tiler."

"Tiler, é o seguinte: a Lisa já tem problemas demais, e você está sempre por perto dela. Todos nesse hospital achavam que vocês estavam em um relacionamento até ela e o House aparecerem juntos. Seu escritório foi "incrivelmente" destruído sem que ninguém precisasse arrombar a porta e não roubaram nada. Sabe, Tiler, nada se encaixa. Uma semana você se assanha todo com ela e em outra faz a festa entre as enfermeiras. Não que eu deva me intrometer na sua vida, e nem você me deve satisfações, mas enquanto estiver relacionado com a Lisa, eu vou me intrometer."

Tiler dessa vez deu uma risada bem gratificante. Para ele, porque Wilson continua reto, imóvel, os ombros rígidos e o olhar bem seco.

"Você acha que eu destruí o escritório para chamar a atenção? Você acha que eu tenho 15 anos, Dr. Wilson? A polícia já me fez essa questão e eu já disse, eu passei a noite na casa da Keyla, a Chefe da Equipe de Obstetria. Já foi tudo confirmado pelas câmeras de segurança do prédio dela, a hora que eu cheguei e a hora que eu saí. Está feliz agora?"

"A doutora Keyla? Está brincando comigo?"

"Não, cara. Aquela mulher é fogo na roupa, se é que você me entende."

Wilson deu um meio sorriso e então continuou:

"De qualquer maneira, quero que saiba que estarei observando de perto. Além do mais, você deve saber que Gregory House também não quer ver a sua alma perambulando perto da Cuddy."

"Eu sei disso."

Tiler levantou-se e arrumou a calça. Ele passou a costa da mão pelos cabelos e perguntou:

"É só isso?"

"Sim, mas não se esqueça, Tiler. Não mexa com fogo se não quiser se queimar."

Tiler ignorou a mensagem de relance, direcionando-se até a porta. Antes de sair, ele deu um sorriso genuíno e acrescentou, com uma nota de sarcasmo.

"Não se preocupe, James. Eu tenho curso de pirofagia."

* * *

Cuddy encostou-se à barra do portão de embarque e acenou para a pequena Rachel, delicadamente vestida de um jeans Diesel e uma camisetinha, com sandálias no pé. As monitoras tinham todo o cuidado com as crianças, mantendo-as todas juntas afim de não haver problemas.

Rachel estava com as pontas do cabelo rosa, o que fez sua mãe sorrir. Era uma maldição de personalidade.

As crianças formaram uma fila e começaram a subir na plataforma que as levaria à porta do avião. Cuddy ficou com os olhos presos na sua criança, nos cabelos cheios de brilho, na risada dela, cheia de uma vivacidade incrível. Enfim, Rachel Cuddy saiu de cena, entrando no avião.

Cuddy limpou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Essa era a única maneira de mantê-la salva.

* * *

Tiler acabara de sair e Wilson certificou-se de que ele não voltaria.

"Pode sair do esconderijo, Sherlock."

House saiu de trás da cortina lateral do escritório e sentou-se na poltrona de couro branco. Ele estava pensativo, e Wilson riu da cara dele. Livremente.

"Ele não é um cara ruim, House."

"Não me convenceu."

"Ao menos ele foi sincero."

"Talvez até demais. Só eu posso falar da bunda da Cuddy, entendido?"

Wilson pegou uma barra de cereais do bolso e passou a mastigá-la; esticou as pernas e colocou-as na lateral da sua mesa.

"Tanto faz. Ele já sabe de vocês e não parece que vai querer atrapalhar. Ele sabe que a Cuddy está na sua."

"É por isso que você tem 4 ex-mulheres. É muito ingênuo. A Cuddy é maravilhosa demais e eu sei que esse metido à George Clooney não vai deixar de assediá-la."

"E o que você vai fazer?"

House pensou por alguns segundos, e deu um sorriso muito maléfico. Na certa, não indicava uma boa idéia.

"House?" Perguntou Wilson, um pouco mais alto e apreensivo.

House já havia saído.


	9. Party Rock

"É uma idéia muito idiota, House." - Ela gritou para ele enquanto passava delicadamente entre dois manequins despidos e se dirigia à seção de vestidos.

Ele surgiu de trás de algumas roupas, abraçando por trás, os braços espalmados pela cintura dela, apertando-a contra si. Ela deu um pequeno riso e ele sugou lentamente o lóbulo da orelha dela, fazendo o pescoço dela arquear-se em prazer.

"Será que você não pode me dar o benefício da dúvida nesse caso, Cuddles?"

Cuddy virou-se afim de olhá-lo nos olhos, mas algo manteve sua atenção por cima do ombro dele. Era o vestido perfeito. House percebeu que ela estava concentrada em outra coisa e lentamente girou a cintura para ver o que podia ser tão interessante. Ele viu o vestido, e seu semblante se tornou uma careta de total indignação.

"Ah não, Cuddy!"

"É absolutamente perfeito. Vou levá-lo!"

"Não! Não, vamos levar outro. Quem sabe um modelo novíssimo da Dior ou um Dolce? Ou um Valentino? Eu compro meia dúzia deles para você."

Ele adoraria vê-la naquele vestido, ele se ajoelharia aos seus pés ao vê-la daquele jeito, mas ele não conseguia lidar com a idéia de todos os homens presentes naquela festa tendo a mesma visão que ele. Era desconfortante. Era irritante.

"Eu quero levar esse." - Disse ela, enquanto retirava a peça do cabide.

Batalha perdida, tempo de pechinchar o empate.

"Então prometa que vai me ajudar com a minha pequena brincadeira."

Cuddy caminhou de volta até ele. Com o vestido nos braços, puxou-o pela jaqueta, beijando-o de modo lento e suave. Ela o sentiuele suspirar profundamente e relaxar em seus lábios.

"Não estrague a minha noite e eu farei tudo o que você quiser."

**Flashback off**

* * *

O elevador se abrira e apresentara um House todo elegante e sua acompanhante à festa. Ele vestia um smoking caríssimo com todas as suas nobres abotoaduras; cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados e um sorriso insuportável no rosto. Foreman estava próximo ao elevador e notou quando a deslumbrante loira que estava com House puxou-o pela lapela e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

House deu uma risada masculina e então piscou para Foreman enquanto conduzia sua elegante dama pelo salão. Foreman rapidamente fitou os olhos na lateral oeste do enorme salão, local onde Lisa Cuddy estava sentada, de costas para a entrada.

O perigo estava no ar.

* * *

Tiler West era o homem mais feliz da noite. Ele estava tão dignamente satisfeito em acompanhar a chefe que nem se preocupou em perguntar onde estaria o namorado dela. Se é que ela ainda tinha um. Na verdade, ele estava pouco se fudendo para House. O vestido que ela usava não permitia que ele tivesse tempo de odiar o rival.

Ele a despia com os olhos, desejando ardentemente fazer isso literalmente. Aquilo não era um vestido, era uma armadilha hedionda para levar os homens para o inferno.

Quando ela se debruçou para pegar a taça de vinho, a fenda subiu ainda mais na coxa definida e, Tiler sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer em resposta. Cuddy pegou a taça, derramou um tanto de vinho nela e deu um gole.

"Então, Tiler, o que você estava dizendo sobre aviação?"

Ele encostou-se na cadeira e puxou a cadeira dela para mais perto, enquanto sua mão corria lentamente sobre a nuca da mesma. Cuddy sorriu, consentindo com o ato.

"Eu estou no avançado. Um dia desses você poderia voar comigo. É um dos melhores prazeres do mundo. Meu professor disse que..."

"Por aqui, querida."

A voz familiar fez com que Tiler se calasse e Cuddy ficasse em estado de alerta. Ela se virou lentamente e deu de cara com House que puxava a cadeira para uma loira particularmente linda em um vestido verde. Cuddy fuzilou-o com os olhos.

"Ah, Pammy, essa é a minha chefe, Doutora Lisa Cuddy e seu acompanhante, o neurocirurgião meia-boca Tiler West."

Pamela Paradis sorriu para Cuddy genuinamente, os olhos puxados fazendo uma linha adorável. Ela era muito bonita, o que fez Tiler dar um sorrisinho de interesse; no entanto, seu alvo da noite era apenas um e estava sentado ao seu lado. Ele podia correr atrás dessa loira mais tarde.

Cuddy levantou-se e House teve que segurar uma ereção ao rever aquele vestido. Estruturado em apenas um ombro, o tecido vermelho corria pelo corpo dela e um detalhe em pele nua com bordas douradas direcionava o tecido para o abdômen, franzindo-o. Era um vestido longo, mas havia uma fenda tão profunda que subia até a linha superior do quadril dela, causando vertigens em qualquer um que insistisse em olhar por muito tempo.

House sentou-se enquanto Cuddy puxava Tiler pela gravata na direção do buffet.

* * *

Pamela já havia tomado duas doses de vodca e estava debruçada em House. Ele não tirava os olhos das mãos de Tiler, que percorriam sem vergonha nenhuma aquele corpo proibido, aquele corpo que deveria ser apenas dele. Cuddy estava rindo, absorta.

Pamela puxou House pela lapela, e grudou os lábios nos dele, num beijo voraz. Ele fechou os olhos e respondeu, segurando-a pela nuca. Segundos depois ele a soltou e ela deu um sorriso, piscando pra ele.

Cuddy encarou-o, os olhos formando a careta risonha mais maldosa que ele já tinha visto.

* * *

Tiler não acreditava no tamanho da sua sorte.

Com a mão presa na cintura da sua cobiçada chefe, e a outra depositada na linha de sua escápula, ele a mantinha tão segura na sua frente que mal podia respirar. Cuddy sorria para ele e ele pensou em emoldurar aquele sorriso, mas isso seria logo após deslizar sobre todo aquele corpo.

A banda começara a tocar algo parecido com um tango, e era a deixa para que ele avançasse sobre ela sorrateiramente. Puxou seu corpo com força, encaixando-a contra si e ela deu um leve gemido antes de rir. Eles deram um passo para frente, e mais um, seguindo o ritmo ardente da música.

A mão dele deslizou por trás da coxa dela, subindo pela perna nua exposta devido à fenda. Muitos olhos ao redor do salão seguiam seu gesto. Cuddy sussurrou no ouvido dele quando as mãos dele chegaram à linha do quadril.

"Não estamos no hospital, mas eu ainda sou sua chefe, Tiler."

Tiler a puxou ainda mais contra si, as duas mãos espalmadas sobre a cintura dela.

"Mas eu adoraria que você me desse algumas ordens na cama, chefe."

E com isso, os lábios dele desceram pelo pescoço dela. Cuddy apoiou os pulsos sobre o peito dele e tentou afastá-lo, no entanto, não foi preciso. Alguém deu uma leve batida no ombro dele, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Ele se virou e House armou um belíssimo sorriso enquanto perguntava:

"Posso tirá-la de você por um minutinho?"

E ele não teve tempo de responder. House a puxou para si e segurou-a pela nuca, os lábios caíram sobre os lábios dela num beijo faminto. Descontrolado. Ele virou o ângulo e aprofundou-se mais um pouco, deixando quem assistia com muita inveja e um Tiler bem desajeitado no meio da pista de dança. Talvez tivesse passado um minuto ou menos, mas era certo que havia muito mais desejo naquele beijo do que em toda a dança.

Cuddy afastou-se para enfim respirar, e estava ofegante quando sussurrou nos lábios dele.

"Até que enfim você tomou uma atitude."

Ela se ajeitou e o braço de House ainda estava firme em sua fina cintura. House tornou a se virar e limpou o vestígio do batom de Cuddy. Finalizando toda a sua cena teatral, ele se virou para Tiler e comentou, com a mais nobre das ironias.

"Procure outro foco de incêndio. Este daqui eu irei apagar."

Tiler o encarou, e só havia uma palavra para descrever um olhar tão puro, intenso e ardente: ódio. Ele poderia quebrar as pernas desse manco. Cuddy atravessou por trás dele, os olhos riam de maneira provocativa para Tiler. House debruçou-se sobre ela, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido e fazendo-a rir. Logo em seguida ela atravessou a pista de dança e caminhou em direção à cozinha, atraindo todos os olhares da festa para seu corpo estrutural.

House encarou Tiler pela última vez e saiu sorridente na direção oposta.

* * *

Tiler West estava furioso.

Sentado no bar, estacionado entre a quarta e a quinta dose de whisky, ele pensou como havia sido amador. Tanto House quanto Cuddy tinham lhe sacaneado, e em alto estilo. Ele acreditara que ela estava totalmente na sua e que House permitira isso. Quanta idiotice.

Vagabunda. Ele ainda se lembrava do olhar dela, zombeteiro, rindo da ingenuidade dele. E aquele filho da puta, se ele soubesse como era o diado. Tiler olhou pelo canto de olho para Cameron, que estava debruçada sobre o balcão, pedindo duas doses; ele teve uma idéia que lhe rendeu um meio sorriso.

"Aposto que eles já devem estar trepando um no outro há essa hora."

Cameron olhou para ele, confusa. Ele a fitou, então ela piscou lentamente, indicando que ele continuasse.

"Nossos chefes. House e Cuddy."

Ele sorriu por dentro quando viu algo parecido com raiva passar pelos olhos dela. Tão fácil. Era como tirar doce da boca de um bebê. Cameron mordeu o lábio e olhou em volta, e ela não encontrou nenhum dos dois no salão. Com isso ela se virou para frente e tomou a dose que pedira em apenas um gole.

Sem responder, ela se afastou indo na direção da cozinha, deixando-o para trás com um sorriso maléfico na face. Por trás dela, Pamela Paradis vinha em sua direção.  
A noite não seria uma total perda de tempo.

* * *

Cuddy passou pela cozinha, tirando a atenção dos funcionários do buffet e caminhou até o gerente. Um homem caucasiano, olhos fundos e sorriso muito bem clareado, vestindo um terno mediano. Não era nenhum tecido barato, mas não era um Armani. Ela sorriu para ele e pediu, com delicadeza:

"Pode servir o champanhe."

Ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, num belo gesto de servidão misturado ao breve toque do cavalheirismo. Ela ergueu a mão levemente, indicando que ainda tinha algo a dizer.

"Eu gostaria de ir até o jardim dos fundos, onde fica?"

"Por aqui..." Disse ele, enquanto apontava uma porta fechada que dava em um corredor estreito, cheia de outras portas. Quase um labirinto.

Cuddy sorriu, elegantemente e saiu.

* * *

House não pode segurar um sorriso ao vê-la caminhando até ele. Ele não poderia explicar, mas o movimento do quadril dela quando ela se movia era tão estranhamente simétrico, tão redondamente confortante que havia construído certa admiração nele.

Ela estava na frente dele com aquele sorrisinho safado, e ele não conseguiu fazer mais nada a não ser desencostar-se da parede e pressionar seu corpo contra o dela, prensando-a na outra parede e sentindo-a consentir delicadamente.

Ela encaixou seu corpo no corpo dele, e ele colocou as mãos ao redor dela, mantendo-a presa entre a parede e ele.

"Não devíamos estar aqui, você sabe."

Ela riu com o comentário dele, e puxou-lhe a gravata borboleta, derrubando-a no chão. Ele ainda consistia em admirá-la naquele destruidor vestido, e ela já estava na metade dos botões da sua camisa, expondo-lhe o tórax definido.

"Agora não é o momento de respeitar as regras, House."

Ela enfim terminara de abrir a camisa dele, e suas mãos se espalmaram sobre o peito dele, deslizando sobre cada costela, apertando-lhe os mamilos e fazendo gemer.

"Você vai gostar se eu fizer isso em você, sua bruxa?"

"Não tem nada lhe impedindo, você sabe."

Ele puxou-a pela nuca, os lábios caíram famintos sobre os lábios dela. Cuddy deixou que sua língua invadisse a boca dele, uma briga inversa, complementada por mordidas e chupadas, com ângulos incomuns e certeiros. As unhas dela escorreram pela barriga dele e foram parar em sua costa, pele contra pele, fazendo-o arrepiar com o contato. O beijo ainda estava longe de ser acalmado, mas House desceu lentamente os lábios pela linha do queixo dela, ele deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha dela e desceu gradativamente pelo pescoço, fazendo-a dar o primeiro gemido profundo.

"Cuddy, pare com isso."

Ela afastou-o levemente, os pulsos pressionados contra o peito dele e a cara em interrogação.

"Parar com quê?"

"De gemer desse jeito senão eu não vou conseguir me controlar."

"Gemer como? Assim?"- Perguntou ela, aproximando-se do ouvido dele e gemendo guturalmente, os lábios encostados de propósito na orelha dele, fazendo-o tremer - "Aaaaah, Hoo-u-see"

Ele apertou a cintura dela e ela riu, abrindo-lhe o zíper da calça, lentamente.

"Eu não trouxe você aqui atrás para manter o controle, amor."

Ele pensou em responder, mas um garçom passou de uma porta para outra, bem no fim do corredor. Ele fingiu não ter interesse nos dois, sozinhos no corredor, mas eles sabiam que tinham que sair dali. Ambos olharam ao mesmo tempo para a porta mais próxima.

Estúdio.

Ela sorriu e ele abriu a porta, puxando-a para dentro. Eles voltaram a duelar, as línguas se chocavam e acalentavam, e sentidos horários e anti-horários eram traçados, querendo ir mais fundo a cada segundo que passava. House tentou trancar a porta e desvencilhou-se dela quando percebeu que não havia fechadura. Merda.

Ele passou os olhos sobre a sala, e seus olhos brilharam quando ele encontrou um amplificador, aparentemente potente. Puxando-a pelo quadril ele a levou até o canto do estúdio, sentando-a sobre o amplificador e foi até a mesa, escolheu o tape do System Of A Down e voltou até ela.

Cuddy sentiu o som vibrando por baixo dela e olhou para ele com as íris da malícia. Ele consentiu, sorrindo e eles voltaram a se beijar, tão violentamente quanto antes. House puxou a fenda do vestido até a cintura, tirando-lhe o obstáculo á frente e reparando que não havia nenhuma linha por baixo dele. Cuddy passou as pernas ao redor do quadril dele e puxou-o para perto.

"Se não tivéssemos que voltar para a festa, eu rasgaria esse maldito vestido em mil pedaços."

"Você vai ter essa oportunidade quando chegarmos em casa."

Ele sorriu e ela abriu o cinto dele, retirando e jogando-o no chão com uma habilidade impressionante. Ele tentou puxar a alça do vestido afim de retirá-lo, mas Cuddy segurou a mão dele.

"House, sem preliminares. Faça o que tem que fazer agora!"

House encarou-a, não tendo certeza do que ela estava pedindo; mas quando ela puxou-lhe a boxer preta até a altura dos joelhos, ficou muito claro. Ele estava aliviado em saber que ela precisava daquilo tanto quanto ele e que se eles não consumassem o fato tão rapidamente era provável que enlouqueceriam.

Ele enterrou-se no pescoço dela enquanto posicionava seu membro no âmago úmido dela, ela suspirou pesadamente, posicionando a pélvis contra ele. A batida por baixo dela fazia seu corpo vibrar e suplicar por ele. Ele penetrou-a rapidamente, as unhas delas apertadas contra o seu lombo davam a impressão de estar lhe rasgando a carne. Ela gemeu, daquele jeito que sabia que o eriçava completamente e ele teve que se segurar para não mordê-la.

Cuddy sentia-se tão maravilhosamente preenchida, mas não era o suficiente.

"House, alguém pode entrar a qualquer momento. Se mova."

"Você fez o que eu mandei?"

"Servir o champanhe? Sim, eu pedi a eles."

"É um champanhe francês caríssimo, você acha mesmo que os convidados vão dispensar a bebida para procurar a gente?"

House deu um meio sorriso, era adorável vê-la tão exigente. Ele queria aproveitar o momento, afinal já fazia tantos anos desde que eles haviam tido algum tipo de relacionamento sexual, mas aquela não era hora de amor e sentimentos. Eles precisavam de sexo, o mais bruto e forte possível para acalmar o tesão petrificado na veia de ambos.

House segurou o cabelo dela, prendendo-o com força contra sua mão e começou a mover-se, estocadas rápidas e precisas. Cuddy puxou-o para frente, pressionando-lhe o quadril e ele pisou na calça que estava arriada aos seus pés.

Seu celular começou a discar, e eles estavam ocupados demais para notar isso.

* * *

****  
Wilson estava conversando com Foreman quando seu celular tocou. O que diabos House iria querer com ele agora?

"Fala, House."

_"Ai meu Deus, House. Mais fundo... mais, não, pára, com força..."_

Os olhos de Wilson percorreram o salão, arreganhados. Ele parou quando viu Pamela se atracando com Tiler no bar, então procurou pelo salão por outra pessoa. Mas não a encontrou.

_"Pare de gritar, você quer que a festa toda venha pra cá, Cuddles?"_

Wilson engoliu em seco e levantou-se, olhando em volta. Onde será que esses dois se enfiaram? Ele concentrou-se no som ambiente da ligação, o que era difícil com a Cuddy gemendo como louca.

Caixas de som. Eles estavam no estúdio.

Wilson desligou o telefone e se dirigiu à ala leste.

* * *

Cuddy já estava no ápice da sua força. Com um braço atrás da cabeça de House e outro delicadamente acariciando-lhe o rosto, ela tinha certeza de que não agüentaria muito. Entre um beijo voluptuoso, a língua deslizando sobre o céu da boca dele, trazendo-o de volta á realidade, ela sussurrou nos lábios dele que estava na hora.

"Mais forte."

House não podia mais segurar seu desejo. Ele estava morrendo, explodindo quase que literalmente por ela. Sem gentileza alguma ele a desceu do amplificador e virou-a de costas para ele, deixando-a de pé, na posição que ele certamente adorava. Subindo-lhe o vestido novamente ele penetrou-a lentamente, os cabelos enroscados na mão dele e sendo puxados para mantê-la sexualmente submissa. Era tão forte e violento que podia se ouvir o atrito de um corpo no outro, e parecia que o solo da guitarra estava tão longe deles embora não estivesse. House ainda a penetrava com fortes estocadas, o corpo dela tremia descontroladamente e ele acariciava lentamente seus seios. Mais forte. Bem mais forte. Muito forte. Mais, mais, mais, mais... Ele não tinha mais como continuar, então seus dedos escorregaram para o clitóris dela, onde ele teve tempo de apenas massagear levemente antes de ouvi-la gritar, os músculos vaginais tendo espasmos em volta dele, apertando-o e deixando gozar com toda a plenitude viril.

Cuddy debruçou para frente, cansada, ofegante e com a respiração quase escassa. Ela virou-se para ele e o beijou novamente, um misto de prazer, sentimentos, emoções, tudo envolto em um beijo calmo e delicioso.

"Não devíamos ter feito isso." Ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos e subindo as suas roupas, no ato de se vestir novamente.

Cuddy arrumou o vestido e puxou o cabelo para cima, fazendo um coque natural com as próprias madeixas. Ela ficou confusa, os olhos marejados torcendo para que ela estivesse errada.

"Você está dizendo que se... arrependeu?" As palavras saíram da boca dela misturadas a um medo desconcertante.

"Sim" Ele disse e percebeu que ela estava arrasada, ela não podia acreditar em como ele era canalha e frio e... "Eu me arrependo de termos feito isso tão rápido. Você não entende, Cuddy, que isso não diminuiu em nada esse fogo por você? Só piorou as coisas."

Cuddy sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu sei disso. Foi insuficiente

Ele pegou o celular e viu que uma chamada havia sido feita para Wilson. Calculando o tempo de chamada e quanto tempo fazia desde que o momento que chamou, ele tinha a plena certeza de que eles seriam pegos se não saíssem dali agora. Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dedos dela e falou sério.

"Precisamos sair daqui."

* * *

Cameron passou pela cozinha, irritada. Não havia muitas pessoas, mas havia um garçom sentado na bancada comendo um sanduíche, de modo que não havia saída a não ser abordá-lo.

"Hey, você viu se a doutora Cuddy passou por aqui?"

"Eu não conheço essa gente por nome, senhora."

"Ela está usando um vestido vermelho"

Juan, outro garçom, saiu sorridente de trás de uma pia e veio limpando as mãos em um guardanapo.

"Ah, a madame de vestido vermelho? Ela estava no corredor dos fundos, dando uns amassos em um cara."

"Um cara? Que cara?"

"Ah não deu pra ver muito sabe, nós pregamos a privacidade dos clientes, mas ele usava uma bengala, então..."

Cameron não queria saber detalhes. Saber que House e Cuddy estavam dando amassos pelos corredores já era demasiadamente humilhante. Era como fogo ardendo sobre a sua pele.

"Onde fica o corredor?"

"Ali, passando por aquela porta."

Cameron respirou fundo e caminhou até lá. Ela estava decidida a estragar a noite de alguém.

* * *

Wilson bateu na porta do estúdio antes de ter certeza que entraria. Ele não queria ver nada que não devesse e isso incluía o corpo da sua chefe. Mas o som alto não ajudava em nada e ele abriu lentamente a porta, mas não encontrou nada além de uma cadeira caída e o som ligado.

O perfume dela estava por toda parte. Era óbvio que eles estavam ali e que saíram fazia pouco tempo. Wilson discou o número de House e o celular tocou tão perto dele que quase o assustara.

Ali, sobre o amplificador, estava o celular de House, por cima de um bilhete com a caligrafia debochada do mesmo.

**Não estrague a brincadeira, Jimmy Boy.**

Mas é um grande filho da puta mesmo, pensou ele, rindo.

* * *

Cameron caminhou pelo corredor em silêncio. Ninguém lhe disse que havia várias outras portas no corredor e que os dois podiam estar em qualquer uma dessas salas. Ela continuou caminhando, certa de que ouviria qualquer som e viu algo no chão que chamara sua atenção imediatamente.

Ela debruçou-se e pegou o pedaço de pano caído. Correção, ela agora sabia que não era um pedaço de pano e sim a gravata de House. Seus olhos se contraíram numa faísca horrorosa de ódio.

Ela olhou para frente e viu Wilson saindo do estúdio, sorridente. Ele passou por ela e voltou para o salão pela ala leste, caminhando levemente. Ela olhara para dentro do estúdio e imediatamente sentira aquele perfume adocicado.

Vaca desgraçada.

* * *

Cuddy estava rindo quando House a abraçou, ela enlaçou o pescoço dele e eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo quase longo.

Ela o adorava de uma maneira tão doce e gentil como nunca havia admirado tanto um homem em sua vida. Ele não era sempre amigável ou bondoso, ele tinha seus acessos de grosseria, estupidez, de cruel sinceridade e ela sabia que se machucava quando encarava esse lado da personalidade dele. Mas por incrível que pareça, ela não se incomodava. Parecia estar plenamente satisfeita com ele, por pior que fosse.

"No que você tanto pensa, Cuddy?"

"Em como viemos parar no jardim."

Ele não respondeu, apenas segurou gentilmente o rosto dela enquanto a beijava com delicadeza. House a mantinha presa a ele, e ela tinha que admitir que era uma sensação inesquecível. Ela estava tão absorta nos braços dele que nem percebeu quando ele a guiou até a parte posterior de um grande tronco, atrás das flores mais altas.

Deitando-a suavemente na grama, ela sorriu e ele a olhou tão fundo nos olhos que podia visualizar a sua alma inquieta. Encaixando-se sobre ela, ele puxou-lhe o vestido, dessa vez retirando-o por completo, de modo que ela só vestia o pequeno sutiã de pele falsa, imperceptível sob o vestido. Estava escurecendo e era improvável que mais alguém viesse para o jardim, então ela não ligou.

E eles se beijaram, pela milésima vez dessa noite. Mas dessa vez, havia algo diferente. Não havia pressa, não havia desespero nem urgência. O beijo era tão calmo e fervorosamente apaixonado, a perna de Cuddy ficou dobrada ao lado da perna dele, serena e tranqüila, afinal, eles não precisavam mais correr. Queriam tudo um do outro, na velocidade certa para eternizar cada segundo.

Cuddy deixou os braços enroscarem no pescoço dele enquanto as línguas duelavam e House lutou para tirar suas roupas, ficando gloriosamente nu para ela. Ele desceu os lábios pelo queixo dela, beijando suavemente com pequenos toques, mordendo sua clavícula e passando a língua afim de memorizar cada centímetro de pele. As mãos de Cuddy acariciavam seus cabelos, facilmente incentivando que ele continuasse o que estava fazendo.

House retirou o sutiã com uma das mãos, retirando-o do caminho e seus lábios enfim alcançaram o tão desejoso prêmio. Ele deixou que seus lábios cobrissem um mamilo enquanto ele massageava docemente o outro. Entre lambidas doloridas e massagens bucais relaxantes, ele alternava de um seio para o outro, sempre a mantendo no devido ritmo. Ele sugou um pouco mais, puxando o mamilo e Cuddy gemeu sensível com o ato.

"Ugh! House, sem torturas, amor."

Ele a olhou com a mais pura dedicação e amor, não negaria nada que ela pedisse naquele momento. Diminuindo a pressão dos seus lábios ele continuou descendo, mordendo divertidamente sua barriga lisa e deslizando a língua pelo seu umbigo, fazendo-a rir. Ele segurou os tornozelos dela, abrindo-lhe as pernas gentilmente enquanto deslizava as mãos desde os calcanhares até a parte interna da coxa, arrepiando-a.

Seus lábios chegaram á virilha dela e ele não teve capacidade de torturá-la, apenas de dar a ela o prazer que ela merecia.

"AI. MEU. DEUS."

Isso foi tudo que ela conseguiu sussurrar quando sentiu os lábios de House no seu núcleo molhado. A língua dele fez pequenas carícias nos grandes lábios, massageando-os, tirando-lhe todo o ar dos pulmões. Ela gemia palavras irreconhecíveis. Ele desceu ainda mais a língua, penetrando-a levemente e sugando, tantas vezes que foram incontáveis e sabendo pela maneira que ela se contorcia que não lhe faltava muito.

Cuddy sentou e pegou-lhe pela mão, aquela mão máscula e habilidosa, e penetrou um dedo em si mesma, retirando de si um gemido. Ela pretendia provar daquilo, mas House fora mais rápido e levara o dedo à boca, provando-a; ele deitou-a novamente na grama e continuou. Dois de seus dedos invadiram-na e ela gemeu alto, precisa. Ele começou movimentos ágeis de vai e vem, virando os ângulos quando percebia o prazer nos gemidos dela. Ela agarrou a grama com as frágeis unhas e gemeu alto, o corpo todo num grande espasmo.

House subiu lentamente pelo corpo dela, voltando a ficar com os lábios roçando os dela.

"Mandei bem, não é?"

Ela virou com força e o deixou por baixo. Era sua vez de brincar com ele. Ela desceu o tórax dele com beijos quentes e a língua ainda mais fervente, fazendo-o vibrar por antecipação. Sentando-se na altura do joelho dele, era previsível o que ela iria fazer a seguir, ainda mais que sua mão já acariciava o órgão petrificado dele, num vaidoso movimento massageador.

Cuddy debruçou e deixou que sua língua circulasse a glande, chupando com delicadeza e depois deslizando a língua por toda a sua extensão... Subindo e descendo preguiçosamente. Ela enfim abocanhou-o, com a mentalidade de lhe dar o maior dos prazeres masculinos. Enquanto se divertia, House puxou o cabelo dela para o lado, assim ele podia ver o rosto dela. Seu olhar era de pura paixão, e a maneira suave que seus dedos tocavam o cabelo e o pescoço dela era, indiscutivelmente, uma enorme declaração de amor.

Ele já estava com o corpo curvado para trás e segurando a grama com força, urrando palavras desconexas, seu corpo arqueado e ele esforçou-se para formar uma pequena frase.

"Eu vou acabar antes de você se não parar agora"

Cuddy terminou subindo pela extensão dele e sugando a glande novamente, e riu da careta dele porque ela havia feito de propósito. Ele os girou e ficou por cima dela novamente, colocando as pernas dela abertas ao lado do seu corpo, mas apoiadas sobre o chão para ela tivesse algum tipo de controle. Ele tomou seus lábios com doçura enquanto a penetrava, devagar. Muito devagar.

Ele começou os movimentos lentamente, quase estaticamente. Gostava daquilo, era passional. Ele podia sentir os músculos internos dela adaptando-se à presença dele, abraçando-o, acalentando sua carne. Era quase romântico se não fosse tão carnalmente erótico. Ela o abraçou, os dedos acariciando-lhe os cabelos enquanto ela mergulhava no azul dos olhos dele.

O ritmo que ele propusera não estava mais servindo e Cuddy pressionou a pélvis contra ele, sugerindo que ele fosse mais rápido. E ele o foi. Ele começou a mover com rapidez e num ritmo acelerado, que aumentava a cada invasão. Mais e mais e mais e mais forte, levando-a no limite da dor e do prazer. Muitos homens teriam medo de fazer aquilo, medo de machucá-la, mas ele sabia que ela precisava daquilo, precisava que o controle fosse retirado das suas mãos para que pelo menos em algum momento ela fosse a submissa e não a dominadora. O corpo dele esmagava o dela contra a grama, cada vez mais fundo e ele começara a sentir que os gemidos dela subiram para um tom ainda mais elevado.

Cuddy agarrou as costas dele com as unhas, fazendo-o urrar e puxou-o ainda mais contra si, ela precisava de mais, muito mais. Ela já estava com os olhos cerrados e com a grama presa sobre os dedos, numa tentativa vã de calar a sensação arrebatadora que começara a se construir dentro dela.

"Greg, mais forte, eu estou quase... quase..."

E ele parou tão imediato quanto estático, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e apoiar-se nos cotovelos para indagá-lo. Mas ele apenas entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos dela e levou-os ao alto da cabeça dela, mantendo-os ali.

"Você sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso?"

Ela se contorcia por baixo dele, tão agitada quando um pequeno peixe fora d'água. Ela moveu a pélvis contra ele, angustiada.

"House, mova-se agora!"

"Nada disso, Cuddy, nós vamos ficar aqui quietinhos. Eu esperei demais por isso e preciso que valha a pena."

Ela sorriu pra ele como uma felina manhosa e ele teve que beijá-la, ele estava totalmente fascinado por ela. Parado por cima dela, ele podia sentir a força com que os músculos dela tencionavam e ele sabia que ela estava tão perto de explodir que um sopro a levaria à loucura. Ela sabia também, por isso precisava tanto mover-se.

Cuddy entendia que não ia adiantar brigar com ele agora, ela precisava que ele terminasse o que começara. Ela acalmou-se por baixo dele e o encarou, fazendo-a encará-la de volta.

"Eu quis dar um soco na cara daquele seu amiguinho."

"O Tiler?"

"Esse mesmo. Ele é louco para te levar pra cama, sabia?"

"Claro. Quem não é?"

Cuddy deu uma risadinha convencida e ele moveu sobre ela, fazendo com que ela desse um pulo.

"Continue provocando, Cuddy."

"O quê? Você acha que eu gostei de ver aquela loira te beijando?"

"Eu acho sim."

"Pois você está certo."

Era ele que ria agora, tamanha a sinceridade cômica dela. Ela o fitara nos olhos e então enrubescera, mas antes que ele a investigasse já havia virado o rosto de modo que ele puxou-lhe o rosto lentamente, e perguntou:

"O que foi?"

"Eu... queria te fazer uma pergunta, mas não sei se é à hora para isso."

"Não há uma hora melhor que essa, Cuddles."

"Ok. Eu acho que está claro o quanto eu te amo, e que isso vem de décadas atrás. Não é mais nenhum mistério. Todos sabem que você é o único que me faz verdadeiramente feliz. Mas..."

"Mas?" Ele começara a ficar preocupado.

"Mas eu me pergunto quando é que você vai me entregar o seu coração, House. Eu preciso saber o que você realmente sente."

Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía sobre a testa e roçou seus lábios nos dela. Mas não a beijou. Bem ali, tão próximo dos lábios que lha davam os melhores beijos do mundo, ele sussurrou:

"Para eu te dar meu coração eu vou precisar que você o devolva."

"Você me deu seu coração? Quando?"

"Há vinte anos, na noite mais importante da minha vida".

Cuddy estava espantada, emocionada, surpresa, incrédula, e talvez mais sensações mas ela não conseguia identificar todas. Ela acabara de ouvir a mais linda declaração vinda da pessoa mais improvável do mundo, e seu mundo parecia estar girando como uma aeronave descendo em parafuso.

"House..." - Infelizmente, era tudo o que ela conseguia dizer.

"Sempre foi você, Cuddy."

Ela estava chorando, mas de amor e felicidade. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, palavras a fariam despencar daquele jeito, mas essa situação estava fora das probabilidades possíveis. Eles voltaram a se beijar, o fogo de antes voltara a queimar tão fortemente em suas veias como nitrogênio líquido. House afastou-se um pouco e pegou sua calça, retirando um pequeno vidro do bolso.

"O que é isso?" - Ela perguntou, mas calou-se assim que vira de perto. Era uma daquelas bolinhas do prazer, famosas por se dissolver com a força do ato e o calor intra-vaginal. Ela sorriu.

"Um presentinho."

Ele penetrou-a com um dedo, levando a bolinha até um local mais fundo e então a beijou de modo forte e violento, enquanto a penetrava de uma vez só, uma entrada tão forte e violenta que estourou a bolinha dentro dela, e tudo que ele precisou fazer foi pressionar o clitóris dela com o polegar.

Neste momento, Cuddy perdera o controle do seu corpo absurdamente. Seus olhos se fecharam com força e ela teve que morder o lábio inferior para abafar um grito tão intenso que chegaria ao ouvido dos convidados no salão. Seu corpo se retraiu ao redor de House, e ele percebera que o líquido do brinquedinho sexual atingira a sua glande e a preenchera, tirando-lhe o ar e fazendo ter um orgasmo tão forte quanto o dela.

Não, não como o dela. Ela ainda estava se contorcendo, os dedos dos pés contraídos e seu corpo todo tremia, enquanto as mãos dela seguravam o chão com tanta força que parecia que ela ia arrancar o jardim de lugar. Ela não tinha noção de como gritava e o prazer ia e voltava como ondas rebeldes quebrando-se contra uma rocha à beira-mar. Parecia que todo seu corpo estava tendo um orgasmo e ela não conseguia controlar isso.

Quando enfim seu corpo começara a se acalmar, ele puxou-a para si, deitando-a no seu tórax. Ele estava sorrindo e ela ainda estava com os olhos fechados, pois ela tinha tentado abrir os olhos, mas a sua visão estava extremamente embaçada, assim como as suas terminações nervosas.

"Hum, mandei bem. Isso foi um orgasmo múltiplo, amor?"

"Cale a sua boca"

Ele a beijou e eles ficaram ali, esperando que o calma viesse e os relaxasse. Afinal, eles tinham que voltar para a festa.

* * *

Cameron e Wilson olharam com o canto do olho quando House e Cuddy saíram da cozinha, ambos com uma taça de champanhe nas mãos e com os dedos entrelaçados. Cameron deu uns passos por trás de alguns convidados e chegou um pouco mais perto, e sim, ele estava sem a gravata.

Wilson tomou mais um gole daquela mistura estranha que o garçom servira e então deu um meio sorriso quando viu House agarrando-a pela cintura e a beijando. Todos viram a cena, mas para eles parecia a mesma coisa que estavam acostumados a ver em qualquer outro lugar.

Não era como se House e Cuddy juntos fosse imprevisível para nenhum deles.

* * *

Cuddy estava abraçada com House quando se lembrou de ter deixado sua elegante bolsa-carteira sobre a mesa. Ela apertou a nuca dele e se desvencilhou rapidamente, indo até a mesa.

"Que horas são agora, Lisa?"

Pamela Paradis estava perfeitamente linda, arrumada e bem corada. Ela estava deitada sobre o colo de Tiler, que dormia tranquilamente. Cuddy pegou o celular e viu que havia uma nova mensagem.

"Agora são 03h25min da manhã."

"Obrigada" - Ela respondeu e Cuddy fez uma nota mental de que devia perguntar para House de onde ele conhecia uma mulher tão bonita.

Ela voltou sua atenção ao celular, e então, um arrepio horroroso subiu sua espinha.

De: Restrito  
"_**Aproveite seu conto de fadas. Ele não vai durar muito."**_


End file.
